Let's leave unsaid what's left unspoken
by IcyLady
Summary: Dumbledore decides that Harry needs some demonic protection and goes through a lot of trouble to bring a demon and its owner to Hogwarts. But would a demon and a person capable of calling one follow Dumbledore? AU to Harry Potter
1. Prologue

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!  
**

* * *

**Let's leave unsaid what's left unspoken**

Prologue: Sorting

Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't expect the things that would happen that year in Hogwarts. They were currently sitting at their table, gossiping, when McGonagall came in with the current first-years for sorting. While Ron laughed at how young they looked, Hermione couldn't help noticing that one of the kids was dressed in weird clothes. If she had to guess, she'd have said Victorian, but she didn't really want to bet her head on that – she was never big on fashion. What she could bet on was that she was one of the very few students who listened to the Sorting Hat's song. At least at the Gryffindor table – she knew that the Ravenclaws always discussed the song the following week.

'I hope they hurry,' Ron groaned as the first girl's name, Isobel Arangel, was called out and a small, blond haired beauty stepped forward. The Hat didn't hesitate to put her in Slytherin and Hermione could hear the disappointment of some second years from her own house. She huffed with annoyance.

'Well, it's only 40 of them anyway,' Harry pointed out, playing with the fork absent mindedly, watching the second and then the third scared face. He knew that many of them really wanted to be in Griffindor to make friends with him and he saw how some glanced at his direction. Then he noticed the boy that captured Hermione's attention earlier. He was standing stiff though looking vaguely bored, a bit like Malfoy had, four years ago. He wore old styled clothes and had a cane a bit alike that of Malfoy's father. Harry narrowed his eyes at the slim figure.

'Now he looks like he's straight out of Malfoy Manor,' muttered Ron and he was right, except for the boy had ashen black hair. They couldn't really see his face, but that soon changed when "Ciel Phantomhive" was called out and the boy moved gracefully.

When he sat on the stool they saw his cold, blue eye looking emotionlessly at the gathered students. His other eye was covered by a black patch, which was probably the reason behind a wave of whispers.

})i({

_Well, well… __Earl Ciel Phantomhive… Our guest from the far past…_ the voice in his head must have been the Hat's. He rolled his eyes mentally.

_Get on with it,_ he ordered harshly. Cackling laughter filled his ears.

_Impatient, like a true nobleman. Would you be interested in knowing that your mother's family was in fact a witching family? She was a squib of course and I guess it was a mistake of the wizarding__ world back in your days that they didn't find out about you…_ the Hat didn't seem bothered by his attitude but Ciel decided to ignore it. _Of course our headmaster did his best to get you all the way till now, so maybe that's why. Maybe it was your little pact with the Devil that clouded the senses of wizards. Or scared them so much… In any case, there's only one house I can put you into, with a soul as black as yours…_

'Slytherin!' the Hat yelled and Ciel took it off. He didn't really care where he ended up. It's not like he planned to make friends in this school. He marched off to the table where students were clapping with considerable enthusiasm. He smirked: "a soul as black as yours" the Hat had said. He liked the sound of that, fancying himself the darkest of dark in that room full of kids and good wizards.

He sat down on the spare chair and carefully ignored clapping on his back, only replying with cold politeness to the congratulations. He looked up the table and his gaze met with an older boy with platinum blond hair and cold, grey eyes. The other one was watching him carefully, without much enthusiasm, but Ciel only gave him a brief look before returning to the table in front of him. He wanted out of that room.

Suddenly the noise died down and he looked up to see that the headmaster has gotten up from his place at the table. He half listened to the speech and the promise of something called Triwizarding Tournament and the visit from other schools.

Food appeared on the table and the boys and girls around him literally threw themselves on the plates. Well, some of them. The blond, little beauty across from him was eating more gracefully and so were many of the older students. Ciel sighed.

'Sebastian…' he muttered. By the few gasps he knew that his butler appeared behind him. Ok, so maybe he wasn't the darkest of the dark in that room…

'I'm terribly sorry, Young Master. I shall do my best to prepare an appropriate dinner tomorrow. For today, would you be willing to try some of the local specialties?' Without waiting for reply, he put some food on Ciel's plate, filled Ciel's goblet with something that everybody else was drinking and moved few steps behind the chair.

})i({

Dumbledore looked around the hall, at the cheerful students. He was somewhat disappointed that Ciel Phantomhive got sorted into Slytherin, but then – what else could be expected from a person who managed to sell their soul to the devil? And literally at that.

He sighed, noting that the spoiled Earl called up his butler after all, though he knew, deep down, that it was inevitable. The child was so used to the service that he was not going to go without it now, just to do a favour to the old man. It was good enough that Ciel agreed to come to the school even if he only did it under a multitude of conditions and after making sure that he'd gain the most out of that contract. Such a sly little beast! – maybe it was better that he wouldn't be affecting Harry Potter too much – Dumbledore needed his star pupil as clean and innocent as possible.

He caught McGonagall's disapproving look, but he knew that she knew – they needed all the power they could gather. He looked back at the boy, noticing the expression of distaste as he tried the pumpkin juice. The black butler said something, to which the young nobleman waved with his hand dismissively.

He looked around the hall again. Draco Malfoy was observing Phantomhive with carefully hidden curiosity, as were few other, older students at the Slytherin table and Dumbledore suddenly wished again that he ordered the Hat to place the Earl in a more neutral house. "What if he turns to the side of the Dark Lord?" – the question that Snape asked about one hundred times echoed in his head. "Then we'll deal with him," he had replied every single time, but he wasn't so sure on how they could deal with the boy and the demon. Oh well, they could deal with the boy… The students from other houses didn't seem to pay any attention to their extraordinary guest.

})i({

In fact, almost nobody paid attention to Ciel Phantomhive that first year. The boy avoided any big groups, except for his classes in which he was quiet and did not react to anything the teacher said unless they "addressed him properly". The Triwizarding Tournament took everybody's attention and the commotion around it and the guests from other schools quickly pushed Ciel Phantomhive's existence into the second plan, which the latter apparently enjoyed.

Snape reported no relations between the boy and the rest of the Slytherins. As part of their deal, Ciel had his own apartment for his and his butler's use and he was rarely seen outside of it unless during the classes. Draco Malfoy tried to approach him, but apparently failed in making Phantomhive into his ally.

And then the Dark Lord rose again. And Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile for getting Phantomhive's cooperation on time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The beginnings are always difficult**

They were keeping him away from all decisions and meetings and he could understand that he's too young, but that evening it became too much. That evening he was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the kitchen, eating the dinner quickly because the meeting was going to start soon, when the door to the kitchen opened.

A tall and slim figure, clad in a black tailcoat opened the door and stepped aside to let a young, maybe twelve years old boy in dark green Victorian clothing enter the kitchen. Harry blinked at him in confusion before finally placing the person – Ciel Phantomhive, supposed to start his second year at Hogwarts now. What was such a kid doing in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?

'Welcome, Earl Phantomhive,' Ron's mother said politely. The boy acknowledged her with a small nod. 'Would you like to join us for dinner?'

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I only came for the meeting,' he replied calmly, with an almost bored tone of voice.

'It will start soon, would you care for a tea or dessert?'

'Tea would be splendid,' he said and nodded at the slim man that opened (and closed) the door for him. The man bowed at Mrs. Weasley.

'If you allow me, Madam, I'll prepare the tea for everybody,' he said in smooth voice.

'Well, of course…'

'Do you mean that he's allowed to attend the meeting?' Ron finally exploded. 'He's way younger than us!' Ciel smirked coldly.

'Theoretically I'm some a hundred years older,' he replied before Mrs. Weasley had time to scold her son for rudeness. The butler behind him smiled a ghost of a smile and Hermione noticed just how handsome the man was. She blushed slightly at the thought.

'Good one. But I saw you getting sorted so that means you're younger than us.' Obviously Ron didn't believe that statement. 'Not to mention that you're a Slytherin, I don't know what one of you is doing here in the first place!'

'Earl Phantomhive wouldn't be the first one.' The quiet voice behind them made them jump and look at Snape. The head of Slytherins and the bane of their existence… Who addressed that kid with such politeness – Hermione thought suddenly and frowned.

'Would you like some tea, Mr. Snape?' the butler asked somewhere in the background, but Hermione was too busy wondering what was going on. Snape replied with a compliment to the butler skills and soon was enjoying an elegant cup (Why didn't we ever see such a tea set being used? – wondered Hermione. It's definitely from the Blacks, maybe that's why…) of hot tea.

'When will the others arrive?' Ciel asked with a small hint of impatience.

'They should be on the way, My Lord. We cannot all appear here at the same time, it would draw too much attention.'

True to Snape's word, people began appearing in the kitchen, some visibly disliking the presence of Phantomhive, some ignoring him completely. Hermione noticed that he ignored everybody in general, sitting there with eyes focused on the tea cup, moving only to take a sip of the hot liquid.

'Freak,' Ron muttered and was pinned by a sharp glare from the younger boy.

'Right, you get out now,' Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'We cannot waste time anymore.'

'But he-' Harry started.

'He is a master of his own, you are under my care and are not of age yet.'

})i({

'Well then, let us begin,' Dumbledore said, getting everybody's attention. 'I assume some of you don't know our guest of honour today, Earl Ciel Phantomhive,' he motioned towards Ciel, who mentally rolled his eyes, drowning out the short talk about his provenance and the wizarding family of Durless. To think that his aunt managed to hide that from him!

'And how come we've never heard of the Durless family?' somebody Ciel didn't know asked.

'The last Durless died in 1888,' Dumbledore dutifully explained while Ciel tried very hard not to think about that night. He didn't need any of that right now, he needed to stay focused, because he knew the old man would try to use him to his own devices.

'1888? How is that possible that this child-' he glared at the person who called him a child.

'I made a deal with Ciel,' Dumbledore got his own glare for addressing him by his name like that. 'I rescued him from a certain death and he agreed to help us in the case of Voldemort rising from the dead.'

'You brought him from the past?' somebody still couldn't believe.

'Yes, but let us focus on the aim of the meeting. The school year will start soon and we need to figure out protection detail for Harry Potter.' Oh great, I'll have to listen to all that – Ciel thought upon hearing that statement. He listened passively, making mental notes on people's characters and categorizing them, knowing very well that Sebastian, standing two steps behind him, was doing exactly the same.

'Which brings us to the final matter,' Dumbledore paused to look at Ciel. Finally! 'Our deal implies that you will lend us your butler for protection of Harry.'

'It is-' Sebastian started but Ciel silenced him with a quick gesture.

'Don't get me wrong, professor. I have agreed to help you and should Sebastian's skills be needed I'm willing to let him help you as well. However, the protection of myself will always be mine and Sebastian's priority.'

'You don't understand. We need to do everything to stop Voldemort,' Dumbledore protested.

'No, it's you who doesn't understand. I don't need anything. You want to get rid of your Voldemort. I want to learn all that you can teach me and come back alive to exercise my revenge,' he paused, knowing that they were shocked. 'I will die long before your Voldemort is even born. I agreed to help you but not by endangering my own life.'

'Alright then. But as long as you're safe, Sebastian Michaelis will protect Harry Potter.'

'As long as I'm safe,' he agreed.

'Right… The easiest way to do that is to make sure that you and Harry are in the same place as often as possible…' Sirius Black, the owner of the house they were in, muttered, obviously not liking that thought at all. 'I don't want you influencing Harry with your thirst for revenge.' Ciel looked straight at him.

'What else is he trained to do if not avenge his parents?' he asked quietly, with a glint in his visible eye.

'He's not trained to do anything!' Dumbledore protested.

'Please. You can feed him that story, but spare me,' Ciel said lazily. 'Why would you care about him so much if you didn't need him for your own purposes?' This caused quite a stir in the room. Snape just smirked at him and Ciel knew what he must be thinking: "worthy a true Slytherin". Black though, rose from his chair, glaring at him.

'It's called love you feelingless brat!' he exclaimed.

'Sebastian.'

'Yes, My Lord?'

'Stop it right now!' Dumbledore shouted, also jumping up from his chair, fear shining in his eyes. He was the only one to really realize the power of Sebastian. The others just went along because they trusted their leader – how sad.

'I will not be insulted by somebody who couldn't even live up to his family's expectations,' Ciel replied calmly. Black was about to reply but Dumbledore silenced him with a gesture.

'I will not have the members of the Order kill each other like that.'

'I will not have some child telling me what I did wrong and what I'm doing now,' Sirius Black hissed.

'All that pent up anger isn't doing you good,' Snape commented, as though he wanted to irk Black further. It seemed to work also.

'Shut up, you slimy-'

'Sirius.'

'He just-'

'Sirius,' Dumbledore repeated. 'For the sake of our futures, let us calm down and discuss this like adults,' he raised his hand when Black wanted to comment. 'It is now decided that Harry should be as close to Ciel as possible.' He turned to look at Sebastian. 'And you are to protect Harry.' The butler merely raised an eyebrow at him. Ciel sighed.

'Sebastian, it's an order. If my life is not endangered, you are to protect that idiot, Harry Potter.' Black growled, but remained seated.

'Yes, My Lord.'

'That's all for tonight. Ciel, Sirius, please stay behind,' Dumbledore said.

'It's Earl Phantomhive.'

'Yes, Sirius, Earl – please stay behind.' The others started leaving. 'Molly, can you please call Harry? Hermione and Ron can come as well if they wish.'

'Sure,' she replied and left. Soon the kitchen was almost empty and the three kids charged in.

'You wanted to see me, headmaster?' Harry Potter asked politely, glancing curiously at Sirius and Ciel.

'Yes, Harry. I have a request for you,' Dumbledore said. 'Sit down please.' All three took seats around the table, though keeping close to their beloved headmaster rather than sitting near Ciel. Not that he minded.

'Harry, I think you should become friends with Ciel,' the headmaster proclaimed and Ciel enjoyed the expressions of shock on three faces of his fellow students.

'But, he's… he's a Slytherin!' the red haired one, Ron Weasley, exclaimed after few moments.

'Didn't I tell you often enough that you shouldn't judge people just based on the house they belong too?' Dumbledore scolded him softly. Sirius huffed, earning a quick glance from Harry.

'Why?' Harry asked simply and Ciel had to give it to him – at least he didn't think that it was for the sake of friendship itself.

'Sebastian will act as an additional protection for you, should something happen,' Dumbledore explained, seemingly unwilling to give this truth up.

'Professor, I'm protected by the best Aurors. What can a Victorian era butler do that they cannot?' Ciel knew that Sebastian smirked at that statement. Hell, it was hard for him to not smirk! But he managed to keep his impassive, bored façade.

'Well, more protection doesn't harm anybody.' Ha! So he lied to them after all! 'Besides, both you and Ciel need some friends, I can feel it.'

'Don't add me into that,' Ciel said quietly, coldly. 'I don't need to be friends with your pawns.' Dumbledore glared at him but didn't say anything, obviously not wanting to engage in a discussion when the said pawn could hear it. 'Since my presence is not required anymore, I bide you good night,' he added and stood up. Sebastian opened the door for him and closed it after they passed.

They didn't speak as the crossed the corridors and left the enchanted house.

})i({

Dumbledore also excused himself, soon after Ciel, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone with Sirius in the kitchen.

'Sirius,' Harry looked at his godfather. 'What's going on? I can't believe that I'm supposed to make friends with that guy just because of that butler. I mean what can a butler do that Aurors can't? Seriously!' Sirius sighed.

'Well, it's not like it's a terrible thing to do, to make friends with him,' Hermione reasoned.

'He's in the same house as Malfoy!' Ron exclaimed.

'Well and? He doesn't hang out with Malfoy at all. Maybe he doesn't like being in Slytherin?'

'You don't believe that, do you?' Harry butted into their argument, before it would get out of hand. 'You heard him, right?'

'Well…' Hermione didn't know what to say. The truth was that Ciel seemed to be cold and emotionless and in all the ways avoided any contact with other students and didn't really come across as a social soul. But maybe he was just shy, away from his home and his friends.

'Why do I have to make friends with that guy?' Sirius sighed again.

'Be careful with that boy,' he said finally. 'It seems to me that he's filled with hatred and he's only here because learning magic will help him in his revenge.'

'Revenge? On whom? For what?'

'I don't know. I don't want to know. Though if you look through history books, maybe you can find some hints,' he paused to sigh again. 'But that butler of his is not just a normal butler. Dumbledore claims that Ciel made a pact with the devil and the butler is that devil, bound by their contract or something like that. Don't make faces like that. That's what Dumbledore said and I trust him because if that story's not true then we should send him to St. Mungo's and I'm not prepared to even consider that our leader has gone mental.'

'Right,' Hermione commented tersely. 'So Harry is meant to pretend that he's Ciel's friend to get the demon's protection.'

'Something like that. If you guys manage to become real friends to that heartless brat I'll worship you till the end of my days…' Ron sniggered.

'But if he made a pact with devil… How do we know he won't turn to Voldemort's side?'

'Good question Hermione. I guess we have to trust Dumbledore on that.'

'Like we trust him about Snape already?' Harry almost growled. Sirius's expression darkened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Let's just pretend that nothing's broken**

Mindful of headmaster's request, Harry greeted Ciel enthusiastically when he saw the boy enter the Great Hall. Much to his surprise, the other acknowledged him with a polite nod.

People stared. Harry Potter was greeting a Slytherin. And that one particular Slytherin that was always accompanied by a butler, that one that wore an uniform different than the rest.

'What's up Harry?' Seamus asked, obviously referring to Harry's greeting from few moments ago. Harry shrugged. He had prepared, with the help of Hermione and Ron, a hopefully convincing story.

'Nothing much, why?'

'You're greeting a Slytherin?'

'Ah that one, yeah… He seems so friendless, I just wanted to get to know him.'

'A Slytherin can't be good, Harry…' Seamus commented. Hermione looked at him, fire in her eyes.

'Seamus! Didn't the headmaster tell us many times that we should make friends regardless of the houses? We should unite in the face of Voldemort's return!'

'Exactly, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said walking past them to sit next to McGonagall at the high table. Harry followed him with his eyes and saw that McGonagall was glaring at somebody in the hall. It wasn't too hard to follow her gaze to where Ciel was sitting… right next to Malfoy, who was obviously talking with him about something.

'I wonder if we're really doing the right thing,' Harry muttered to Ron, nodding towards his new "friend". 'Maybe Sirius was right telling me to watch out.'

'Well, maybe we'll get to know the enemy's plans if we hang out with that kid,' Ron countered.

'Ron, seriously. Do you think Malfoy would tell something to somebody who's younger than him and not from a pureblood family?' Hermione commented with more than a hint of irony. 'Yet more. Someone who acknowledges Harry without any problems.'

'You never know. Malfoy's a stupid git,' Ron defended himself. 'In any case, I don't see how we're supposed to go past a greeting with a kid who doesn't show a slightest interest in talking to anybody.'

'We have to figure something,' Hermione insisted. 'I did some research on him, you know.' She paled suddenly.

'What is it?' Harry and Ron asked worriedly.

'Let's go outside,' she suggested and dragged them to one of the courtyards that were not used by anybody.

'Talk then,' Harry said after she made sure that nobody could hear.

'I checked Muggle records for the Phantomhive family. They must have been important, since he calls himself an Earl, right? Well anyway it wasn't so easy and I have to go as far as the Victorian times!'

'That does explain the stinky fashion sense he has,' Ron muttered, earning a glare from her.

'Don't say that. Ok, so what I found is that Ciel Phantomhive was born in 1875. His father was mixed into some shady business and I think he was as well, after his father's death.'

'Well so he'll return to his own time eventually?' Harry asked.

'I don't know.'

'You said he took over his father's business.'

'Yeah. His parents died when he was 10 years old. The whole house burnt down and he disappeared for a month or so. He came back, ordered the house rebuilt and took over the duties of the head of the family. He died few years later though but nobody really knows how. That's all that was in the history book,' Hermione sounded pretty disappointed. 'I checked also in the wizarding books. There's a mention of Durless family, a very pure blood one, died out in 1888. Ciel's mother, Rachel Phantomhive, nee Durless, was a Squib apparently, but his aunt Angelina Durless was quite a figure. She died in unknown circumstances in 1888, bringing end to the line of Durless.'

'One less family to follow Voldemort,' Harry muttered though he suddenly felt sad for the boy he was ordered to make friends with.

'I don't know if they would follow him, there's no records really about those tendencies and I think back in the Victorian era the dark magic was in high esteem anyway.'

'That explains him? But anyway – I guess then when he "died" it's when Dumbledore took him here so that's cool,' Ron commented.

'Well, I don't know. His body got buried and all…' Hermione trailed off and silence fell.

'Do you think we should tell him?'

'That he's gonna die young? Ron! That's absolutely tactless.'

'Maybe he can prevent it then?' Ron reasoned for his idea. 'And anyway, it's not like we'll get to say anything to him at that rate.'

'True. I don't know how Dumbledore expects us to make friends with him. Or why didn't he tell him that he should become friends with us!'

'Probably because he knows that Young Master has no intention of following that order,' said a sly voice behind them and they jumped in shock before turning to face the black butler, who smiled at them as though satisfied to scare them so much.

'When did you come here?' Hermione asked immediately, afraid that he heard their conversation.

'Quite a while ago,' the butler replied, seemingly unperturbed by what he must have heard.

'Don't tell him what you heard!' she pleaded. 'Maybe you can protect him if you know, but don't tell him.' The butler just smirked and Hermione's eyes widened.

'Are you planning to murder him?' she asked, moving two steps away.

'That is a silly though, miss. I exist to protect my master,' he bowed his head slightly. 'I came here to deliver you a message from your headmaster. It seems to be his wish that you accompany Earl Phantomhive for dinner tonight. The dinner will be served at 18 sharp, please be on time in the Earl's apartments and dress accordingly.' He bowed again and left them in stunned silence.

'Dress accordingly?' Ron breathed after a while.

'I guess the Earl doesn't want to see jeans in his apartment,' Harry snickered. 'And anyway, isn't it unfair that he gets his own room?'

'I guess it would be a shock for a nobleman to share bedroom with others,' Hermione giggled. 'Or have to dress up on his own for that matter. In any case – I'll wear a muggle dress I guess. Can't see anything more fitting…'

'Do you think he eats the same as we do?' Ron thought out loud, obviously not too worried about dressing up.

'I guess we'll find out tonight,' Harry replied with a grin. 'It should be fun!'

})i({

Ciel stood patiently as Sebastian buttoned up his jacket. For once he wasn't obliged to wear something with the accents of green and grey.

'So they are coming?' he asked, carefully keeping his voice toneless.

'I think they don't dare going against the order of their headmaster,' Sebastian replied. He finished with the jacket and got up. 'That girl, Miss Granger, looked up the history of the Phantomhive family,' he added slowly. 'They seem to be shocked at the fate that awaits you.'

'I don't want their pity,' Ciel replied with icy tone. Sebastian nodded.

'I know, but I'm not sure it can be prevented.' A sigh.

'We should get rid of that Voldemort as soon as possible,' he said quietly. 'It seems more and more like wasting time.'

'And the magic?' Ciel waved his hand impatiently.

'It is good for nothing if I have to carry a wand,' he pointed out.

'It could be hidden in the cane,' Sebastian suggested.

'And then I go waving it around? Besides if somebody would like to harm me, it's not certain I will have the cane. What was in those books she read?'

'Bare facts. Dates mostly.'

'Good.' He walked up to the window and that was when the knock sounded. 'Let them in,' he said without turning. He heard Sebastian go to the door of the apartment and open it. He heard him greet their guests and lead them back to the room where he was waiting. He heard their gasps – obviously they didn't expect the size of the apartment. He turned to face them few seconds after they entered the room and Sebastian left.

'I'm glad that you managed to come,' he said forcing on a friendly tone. He didn't care of course, but he didn't want to tell them that. It would be thoroughly impolite.

'We're glad you invited us,' the girl, obviously the smartest of the trio, replied. He acknowledged her with a nod and suggested that they moved to the dining room, where the dinner should be served right about that time.

'Dining room?' Ron Weasley asked in awe. 'You have your own dining room?'

'Well, you didn't think I would eat in the study now, did you?' Ciel asked back as though it was the most natural thing in the world. 'Please excuse the decorations. Your headmaster insisted on a green theme,' he added with a slight note of distaste.

'Well, you're a Slytherin,' Harry pointed out. 'Shouldn't you be proud of who you are?' Ciel looked at him coldly.

'I'm a Phantomhive and I am proud of who I am,' he said quietly but forcefully before looking around and waving his hand dismissively. 'All this here, it's just because some silly Hat decided that I have a dark character.'

'You could have asked her to put you somewhere else. I did,' Harry commented as Ciel pointed to their places at the table.

'Why should I?'

'Well, don't take it bad but Slytherin has a bad reputation,' Ron said bluntly.

'In Slytherin, Gryffindor has a bad reputation. The truth depends on where you are.'

'That's a very cynical point of view,' Hermione noted.

'That's a very realistic point of view.'

Sebastian chose that point to arrive with the food, announcing what he was serving. He served them all and retreated out of the room. His guests seemed to be amazed by the dish.

'Wait till the dessert, I haven't eaten better than what Sebastian bakes,' Ciel told them after they commented that the food was delicious. He then continued eating slowly, seeing with the corner of his eyes how Ron tried to eat like a gentleman as well. So he was one of those who threw themselves on their food? – he sighed wondering why he agreed to "being friends" with them. He didn't really need friends and meeting them implied that he had less time for the things he needed to do. Or wanted to do. Or those Sebastian insisted he should do.

'So,' Hermione started with hesitation after a few minutes of silent eating. 'If we're supposed to become friends maybe you can tell us something about yourself?'

'Did you already read enough for the beginning?' he asked coolly, wanting to get that out of the way. He was used to people knowing about his parents, he didn't want to tell them that story. The trio stared at him in shock.

'How-' Harry started.

'Sebastian told you!' Hermione accused the boy in front of her. 'He promised he wouldn't tell you.'

'Did he? Well he didn't say anything I don't know, so I guess your history books are accurate enough,' he said with a slight smirk. Let them think he didn't know he was going to die soon. Well, soon in _his_ world.

'Right.'

'I lost my parents when I was one year old,' Harry said suddenly, making everybody look at him in surprise. Ciel nodded slowly.

'I'm sorry for you. You should be happy you don't remember that,' he said and then sat back, looking at Harry curiously. 'So you're seeing vengeance now?'

'Why…' Harry paused. 'I guess, in a way. My parents were killed by Voldemort and he needs to die. He killed many people.'

'So I've heard.'

'Yeah, that's true. You don't know much about our world – do you want to learn something?' Hermione took up the possible thread. She didn't really want to discuss revenge and bloodshed at the table.

'I think I know enough. But you can tell me something about yourselves,' he replied, thinking that this way he wouldn't be required to make a small talk.

And so, Ciel Phantomhive found out that Harry Potter was raised by his aunt and uncle and that he hated them and his cousin. He learnt that Hermione Granger was a Muggle-born and that Ronald Weasley was the second last kid of a poor, pure blood wizarding family.

'I thought that pure blood families are rich,' he commented the last revelation. Ron glared at him.

'Not everybody thinks that gold is most important in the world,' he said hotly. Harry and Hermione looked mortified, as though expecting their friend to say something improper.

Sebastian entered to clean and serve the dessert, successfully cutting Ron's possibly upcoming tirade.

'You butler has a good timing,' Harry commented with a smirk.

'Of course.'

'Malfoy must be annoyed that he's not allowed a servant,' Ron muttered.

'And why is he not?' Ciel asked, seeming genuinely curious. Ron shrugged.

'I guess that's the way Hogwarts is. You're supposed to do your stuff on your own or something.'

'That's hypocritical from somebody who's meals and dishes are made and who's clothes and bed are cleaned,' Ciel noted.

'It's not like you're the one to talk,' Hermione pointed out, earning a cold smirk.

'But I don't say that I should do those things on my own. I'm very happy to live in my times instead of here. From what I learnt it's absolutely terrible.'

'You can't be serious! The progress of medicine, the comfort of life…' Hermione trailed off and Ciel could almost hear her thoughts "but of course your life is yet more comfortable and you will not live long anyway". He tasted the dessert – as usual it was delicious.

'Oh my god! Why don't we get such things to eat?' Ron complained having also tried the dessert. Ciel didn't really listen to the conversation that went on.

I talked too much – he thought with disdain.

'So are you going to buy a pet?' Hermione's question brought him back to reality. He blinked at her.

'A pet?' he repeated.

'Yeah – I have a cat and Harry has an owl. It's nice to have a pet.'

'Don't ever bring that cat of yours here,' Ciel said instead of answering her question. She looked hurt, but he didn't care. He was tired of the company.

'I'm afraid it's time you go. The hour is late and you all have classes tomorrow,' Sebastian said, entering the room. Perfect timing. His guests thanked him for the evening and he pulled all his strength into a polite "good night" and they left.

'Finally,' he muttered.

'I'm afraid it will become a regular occurrence,' Sebastian told him and Ciel glared at him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, their headmaster obviously believes that you can become friends and you'll willingly lend my service should the protection of Harry Potter become necessary.' Ciel sighed tiredly.

'Can you fight with something that's non material?'

'I can block a spell. But I don't think I'll be of much help once it's cast, unless it has a limited range and I could remove the victim far away,' his butler replied, honest as always. Ciel nodded slightly.

'Alright then. I order you to learn all you can about that Voldemort. One evening like that is enough.'

'They're supposed to come back in three days.' Another sigh – how tiring could that old man be? 'I cannot promise to be done before that. Voldemort seems a worthy opponent.'

'Work on it.'

})i({

They walked a bit in silence, to make sure that they were out of hearing range.

'Well, that didn't go too bad,' Harry said eventually, breaking the silence.

'At least we get good food,' Ron commented with a shrug. 'Otherwise he's just a stuck up brat, like Malfoy.'

'No, he's different. But maybe we should engage him into the conversation next time?' Hermione suggested.

'Please don't tell me he entered your lost-cause-help list!' Ron exclaimed, earning a murderous glare.

'I don't have a lost-cause-help list, thank you. But I think that he can be a nice person if we let him. I mean, he's a Slytherin but he didn't do a slightest thing to insult us. That's already something, no? Plus he was really polite even though you could tell that he wished we weren't there. Not too mention that he did have a bad life, you should at least understand him Harry.'

'Yeah, yeah, but he doesn't want to become friends. Do you really want to force him?'

})i({

'Professor,' Snape started cautiously. 'While I recognize the talent of that child and his butler – do you think it's reasonable to base our plans on something as unpredictable as him?' Dumbledore sighed, but didn't have time to reply before McGonagall spoke up.

'I agree with Severus, for once. This boy is like a ticking bomb, to use a Muggle expression.'

'Then let us not stay till the explosion,' Dumbledore countered. 'I think we can trust him. I've gone through all the information I could get on him and he doesn't sound like one who breaks a promise. And he must be very convincing to make a pact with the devil. I wonder what he promised…'

'His soul perhaps?' Snape suggested. 'Isn't that what the devils usually want?'

'His soul! Severus, he is just a child!'

'He's a very peculiar child and there's sadness in that eye of his when he forgets to cover it with boredom and indifference. Even Albus was not able to see what happened to him fully and when and how he made that pact. I would not trust him. Once he sees no profit for himself in this game, he'll turn his back on us.'

'To say that about your own student… He is rather talented I would say, but thoroughly uninterested in some of the subjects.'

'We went through that last year. Now that Voldermort is back his butler is just another safety measure between Harry and death. And that's how it'll remain.'

})i({

'My Lord,' Snape kneeled in front of the Dark Lord and closed his eyes briefly.

'Rise, my loyal servant,' Voldemort replied. 'And tell me about that demon in Hogwarts.' Snape barely managed to hide his surprise.

'The black butler,' he said dispassionately, making his decision in a split of a second. 'He's a demon bound by a contract to Earl Phantomhive who's currently in the second year at Hogwarts. He is absolutely obedient to his master, as expected from a contracted demon, however, has not been seen in any situation other than serving food or opening doors.'

'Unbefitting for a demon,' Voldemort laughed. 'Why did Dumbledore go through so much trouble to get those two here?'

'The old man believes that the demon will protect Harry Potter.' There was nothing he could do, except for telling the truth as much as possible.

'And will he?'

'I would not trust a demon myself, My Lord.' Voldemort laughed.

'When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?' Snape provided him with a date. 'Well then, we'll make a test on the loyalty of the demon.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Hogsmeade**

Word spread like fire – the Golden Trio was making friends with a Slytherin. And non other than the asocial, thoroughly bizarre Ciel Phantomhive. The latter didn't change at all his behaviour, avoiding any gatherings to the best of his abilities (which were pretty good in that aspect) and not talking unless talked to. Still, some people managed to see him doing his homework with Hermione in the library or on the quidditch pitch with Harry and Ron, even though the younger boy never showed any interest in the game. Everywhere, his butler followed him like a shadow. The Golden Trio, on the other hand, changed their ways considerably. They would often skip meals in the Great Hall in favour of sharing time with their new found friend. Still, they tried to introduce Ciel to their friends, but none left a positive impression. Especially the twins seemed to annoy the cold Slytherin.

})i({

Harry stood in front of professor McGonagall, staring at her in disbelief as her most recent words sank. She asked him to stay after the lesson and so he did, waiting to hear whatever she wanted to tell him. Never in his dreams, did he expect what he heard though.

'But professor…' he trailed of. McGonagall sighed.

'I know it's not a nice situation for you and I know you wanted to enjoy that weekend with your friends. But the fact remains that Voldemort is out there to get you and we mustn't let him succeed. That butler will provide you additional security should something happen in Hogsmeade.'

'But… What if Ciel doesn't want to go?' Harry asked, finally finding his voice. McGonagall sighed.

'The headmaster's wish is clear. If Ciel and Sebastian are not going you cannot go either.'

'Fine,' he spat and left the classroom angrily. Forcing him to follow that freak! Trying to make friends was one thing and it was already wearing on Harry's patience. But that!

'What did she want?' Ron asked as soon as Harry turned the corner. He should have expected his best friends would wait.

'To tell me that I can only go to Hogsmeade if I'll be with Ciel and Sebastian all the time,' Harry growled. Hermione looked surprised, but Ron let out a scream of outrage.

'Why do they have to ruin that one day of joy?' he asked.

'You know it's for protection,' Hermione argued. A voice laughed behind Harry and he turned to see Malfoy.

'Need a Slytherin babysitter, Potter?' he spat his name as though it was foul in taste.

'Get lost Malfoy, you're just jealous that Ciel preferred making friends with us,' Hermione said calmly, but that only made Malfoy laugh louder.

'Some friends you are, not even wanting to spend a Hogsmeade weekend with him,' he said and left. Ron growled behind him.

'He's right,' Hermione pointed out ashamedly. 'We've been badmouthing him for a week now.'

'It's not like he makes friendship easy Hermy,' Ron pointed out. 'And we have yet to see that butler in action…'

'Exactly. What if he's just good for nothing old guy?' Hermione sighed.

'Well then we'll prove the headmaster wrong. But till then let's behave, eh? It will do our cover no good if people hear us talking bad about him. And we can't exactly let everybody know why we're hanging out together.'

'Whatever. Now I have to persuade him to go. You remember that he said he has no intention of going at all?'

'Damn it!' Ron exclaimed.

})i({

'Tomorrow is the trip to Hogsmeade,' Ciel announced out of the blue. Sebastian paused in dusting the shelf and glanced back at his master.

'I am aware of that. I got the impression that you're not interested in joining that event, Young Master.' Ciel sighed heavily.

'I've been thinking about it. I'm curious what it is like.' Sebastian smirked slightly.

'Are you bending to the begging of Harry Potter and his friends?' The three didn't let a single chance slip to tell Ciel how amazing Hogsmeade was and begging that he changed his mind. It could almost look like they wanted to spend that time with him, but Ciel knew about the headmaster's decision and he knew that he would be but a shadow in their company.

'Nonsense. I don't plan to stay there long either, but I want to see a wizarding village.'

'I see. I'll prepare the outfit for tomorrow,' Sebastian said and left, effectively finishing the conversation.

Left alone, Ciel looked out through the window on the falling snow. Staying in that reality was getting more and more bothersome and it seemed clear that Dumbledore planned to put away his progress as long as he needed to ensure that he stayed. That Sebastian stayed – he thought sharply. To Dumbledore Earl Phantomhive was nothing but a pawn on the chess board. He smiled slightly. He'd show the old man who's a pawn.

})i({

Snape watched the students gathered in the biggest courtyard of the castle, wishing that he was back in his comfortable armchair, enjoying a cup of hot tea and possibly a biscuit. Instead he got assigned the protection duty over Harry Potter, despite his explicit wish to not be chosen this time. However, by the looks of it, Harry Potter wasn't going to Hogsmeade after all – the Earl and his butler were nowhere to be seen and Snape knew very well that Harry wasn't allowed to leave without them. He smirked – it did bring satisfaction.

'Don't worry Harry, we'll bring you plenty of chocolates,' Ronald Weasley was saying not too far from where Snape, hidden in the shadows, was standing.

'Yeah, I hope so,' Harry replied trying to put a cheerful face and failing miserably.

'Is there anything you want us to get you?' Hermione asked, also trying to cheer up her friend.

'Well, I could use some new quills,' Harry admitted reluctantly. 'Damn him, I was really hoping that he'd show up after all.' Hermione shrugged.

'Well, he's a shy kid, I guess he doesn't appreciate noisy Hogsmeade,' she reasoned.

'That is not the best advertisement,' a voice said behind them and they jumped around to face Ciel in a cloak with furry rim. Snape sighed – that damned kid. He wished he could train that particular Slytherin into obedience but sadly everything he tried failed miserably.

One day – he though – I'll find out what makes him tick.

'Ciel! You're coming after all!' Hermione exclaimed, being as usual the first one to recover her speaking abilities in the face of shock. She made a move as though to hug the Slytherin, but the boy stopped her with a gesture.

'Forget about it,' he said coldly. Yeah, Snape noticed it as well – he didn't like to be touched and would avoid it with quite a persistence.

'Right, let's go then! We're behind!' Ron said and made to run outside. Ciel, however, looked thoroughly unimpressed and followed in his normal pace. Harry, with a sigh, followed at his side and after few meters Ron realized that he was the only one running.

'I'll accompany you,' Snape said coming out of the shadows. All the kids jumped in surprise at his appearance. The butler merely glanced at him and continued to follow his master, who was the first one to recover his composure. Ron mumbled something under his breath.

'Anything you'd like to share with us, Mr. Weasley?' Snape asked coldly, knowing perfectly well what Ron was saying.

The whole way down to Hogsmeade the golden trio was chatting cheerfully and Snape had to wonder if they're really fooling anybody with that friendship story. From his point of view it was obvious that they didn't care about the Earl. Nor did he care for them, since he didn't make the smallest effort to join the conversation. Only when topic reached quidditch, just as they entered between the buildings, did Hermione acknowledge Ciel and start a conversation about astronomy course that she was taking. He did seem much more interested by that.

'Your colleagues are waiting for you,' the butler muttered suddenly and Snape was shocked to find that he was addressing him. He looked around to see a hooded silhouette. He glared at the butler and went to scold the careless man who showed himself like that to a demon on Dumbledore's service. Or at least he hoped the demon was on Dumbledore's service.

})i({

'Great! Now that we're finally here, let's start with Zonko's!' Ron exclaimed and there he was, gone into the shop. Ciel only managed to blink in surprise and Hermione was gone too. He could see through the window that there was an incredible crowd of students inside, pushing a screaming.

'Aren't you supposed to stay with Young Master?' Sebastian's voice made Ciel turn to see that Harry also wanted to enter the overflowing shop. Somebody went out cheerfully waving their arms about, talking about the shopping they made to their friend.

'Are you not going inside?' Harry asked, looking at Ciel as though he was a ghost.

'Absolutely not,' Ciel replied and turned to walk away.

'Come on! It's a really fun shop!' Harry ran after him, remembering right in time to not grab Ciel's arm to stop him. 'They have magic quills and invisible ink and they have-'

'What is the interest of invisible ink?' Ciel asked, genuinely surprised. Harry grinned.

'I knew it'd get your attention, Mr. Secret!' he laughed. 'Come, I'll show you how it works!'

'I will not go inside that place.'

'But…' he trailed off when Ciel turned away again and walked on.

'It's crowded enough on the street,' Ciel muttered with irritation.

'Do you wish to return, Young Master?' Sebastian asked politely. 'We could at least have a lunch here,' he suggested.

'Are you trying to irritate me?' But his butler only smiled innocently.

'Harry, what the! Why didn't you come?' Ron shouted, getting out of the shop, with Hermione on tow. They were both carrying shopping bags, but shrank them to fit in their pockets.

'Ciel doesn't want to go inside,' Harry said miserably.

'Why?'

'Well then you should try Honeydukes,' Hermione said to Ciel softly. 'You'll love it. They have all the sweets you can think of.' And Ciel would be a liar if he claimed that this didn't make him want to see the shop.

Unfortunately, it was also packed with students and his enthusiasm quickly cooled, especially after Sebastian pointed out that sweets were absolutely forbidden before lunch. The other three just stared at that point.

'Lunch?' Ron asked blankly.

'Yes, where do you usually stop for lunch when you're out here?' Sebastian asked pleasantly.

'Well, we usually have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks Inn…' Hermione said. 'But we usually only eat the sweets from Honeydukes as lunch. I think everybody does that.'

'Well, that is unacceptable, this place must have a restaurant?'

'Harry! Harry!' a voice called out not too far from them. Ciel closed his eyes for a moment. 'Harry! You managed to get here afterwards!' Surely enough, the Weasley twins, Ron's older brothers jumped at them from out of nowhere. 'Did you fool that-'

'Eh, no you didn't…' the other finished, glancing at Ciel. 'Shall we go to Honeydukes? Have you been there already?'

'Eh, no… I think we're going to have lunch now,' Harry replied meekly, blushing at the outraged cry of the Weasleys.

'Really,' Ciel muttered and turned away from the scene. 'Sebastian,' he called and went, sure that his butler would be at his side.

'Oi! Wait!' Harry called. With painful calmness, Ciel stopped and turned to look at him. 'You can't just go like that! I'm talking with my friends!' he said, pointing at the twins and some other boy who arrived.

'Watch me,' he hissed, suddenly too angry to stay in that place. 'Sebastian, we're going back to the castle.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Who the hell do you think you are?' one of the twins shouted. There was a slap and a yelp of pain and when Ciel turned back at them one of the twins was clutching his hand.

'I've had enough,' he said coldly. 'I don't care if you follow me, Harry Potter, but I'm leaving this place.'

'Although if I was you I wouldn't linger,' Sebastian added and Ciel's heart skipped a beat – was there really a danger here? He could hear Harry's friends trying to convince him to stay, say that they'd protect him when suddenly Snape's voice said "follow the Earl" and in few moments Harry was at his side, fuming with fury.

'You think you're the man, right? Because you get to order everybody around?' Harry hissed, but Ciel ignored him. Sebastian stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Please be careful, Young Master,' he said seriously and Ciel looked at him. 'There's unease in the air.'

'What the-' Harry asked, looking at them. Sebastian looked at the other boy.

'Your wand might be useful on the way back, please keep focused,' he said seriously. Ciel reassumed walking as though nothing happened. He didn't know if Dumbledore's enemies heard the conversation so he didn't want to give them a forewarning. With the corner of his eye he saw Harry put his hand on the wand, but they left the village and nothing happened.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian threw himself on top of him and the silence exploded with noise.

'Please excuse me, Young Master,' Sebastian breathed. 'Hold on to me tightly please,' he added. A scream tore the air. When Ciel's arms wrapped around his neck, he jumped up, avoiding bright, colourful explosions.

'Help!' Harry yelled somewhere else.

})i({

He felt them come a mere second before they arrived and he acted instinctively, protecting the young master with his body. He felt a spell hit him and heard Harry scream, but gave it no thought, instead making sure that Ciel as holding him tightly so that he wouldn't fall in the acrobatics that were to happen.

He jumped up when another spell came and he barely avoided a flash of green, wishing that he knew slightly more about what which colour meant. He looked around – there were five hooded men around them, now mostly focusing on wandless Harry Potter.

'Help!' Harry yelled. Not a big problem – he thought and smashed the skull of the closest attacker with his foot.

'Get him! Kill him!' another shouted but he didn't waste time looking who it was. He was too busy breaking the neck of the second attacker. He pirouetted right in time to be hit with a violet spell instead of his master. A weird tickling feeling spread over him, but that was it. He wondered briefly what the spell did to a human. He didn't want to find out right now.

The third attacker was used as a shield for one of those green spells and now Sebastian knew what they did – they took the souls out of bodies.

Mental note: avoid green. His master's soul was for him to devour at convenient time.

Crushed lungs.

Smashed skull.

Silence.

'What are you?' Harry's shocked voice broke the silence.

'I think it's safe now, Young Master,' he said, ignoring the other boy for the moment. He let Ciel stand on his own and inspected him to make sure that he was alright.

'You killed them!' Harry exclaimed. The so-called aurors arrived to the scene, shouting, asking what happened. They all silenced when they took in the picture – five bodies, bleeding out into the first winter snow. Harry laying in the middle of them and a bloodied butler with his unscratched young master.

Someone laughed.

'I guess that'll be enough of a warning for the Dark Lord,' said one of the wizards who arrived. Somebody else ran to them – Hermione and Ron.

'Harry! Harry! Are you ok?' They also stopped shocked at the scene, but then rushed to their friends. The aurors seemed to wake up from their trance and notice that their precious boy was wounded. Or was he? There was no trace on him.

'Harry! What happened?' Sebastian turned back to his master and smiled slightly.

'Well that was certainly a new thing,' he said while Harry recounted how they were attacked.

'… they hit me with expelliarmus before I could open my mouth and then cruciatus…' he trailed of and shuddered in the arms of Hermione, who was supporting him.

'Let's go back and make you some hot chocolate,' Sebastian suggested. Ciel nodded slightly.

'You! You were supposed to protect Harry!' Ron came, charging at him. He stopped him at the length of extended arm. 'You were supposed to protect Harry and he gets crucioed! What kind of an ally are you?'

'Ron!' one of the aurors shouted even though they probably agreed.

'My priority is Young Master,' Sebastian said calmly. 'And your Harry looks perfectly fine to my eye, so I don't understand what the fuss is about.'

'You don't understand? I'll show you!' Ron shouted taking out his want and aiming it at Sebastian.

'Ronald Weasley!' a scandalized voice yelled and the boy froze. 'What is the meaning of this?' Professor McGonagall came charging onto the battle field. Ciel coughed quietly.

'Well then – I see you have the situation under control, so I shall leave you to it,' Sebastian said, letting go of Ron who almost fell into the snow face down.

'First I want to know what happened here Mr. Michaelis!' McGonagall commanded.

'Ask Harry, he was here as well,' Ciel said coldly. 'We're going back, Sebastian, I'm cold.' The demon butler scoped him up and left faster than sound of the protests could reach them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Just this stark words I find**

'Right, so then in Hogsmeade Phantomhive was being an aristocratic pain in the-'

'Ron!' Hermione interrupted her friend.

'Well, you get my point, professor,' Ron said unphased, looking up at the headmaster. 'He didn't want to go anywhere so I don't even know why he wanted to come to Hogsmeade in the first place. Then George and Fred came and he just decided that he's leaving.'

'Yeah, we tried to stop him, but he said he's had enough,' Harry took over. 'Then Snape-'

'Professor Snape.'

'Professor Snape told me to follow him, so I had no choice. We almost left the village and that butler told me to be careful and hold on to my wand. We walked few steps more and suddenly that thing, that butler, just throws himself over Phantomhive and in the same time I get hit with an expelliarmus. They came out of nowhere, five of them. In the beginning they ignored the butler. Somebody sent a cruciatus as me and when they stopped I just saw that butler flying in the air, Phantomive with him. He dodged the spells, professor! Almost all of them!' Harry paused, hoping that the headmaster would somehow acknowledge that as weird. 'When he couldn't dodge them he made sure that he was on the receiving end and not Phantomhive.' He paused again with a sigh.

'And then?' Dumbledore prodded gently.

'Then I'm not sure. I shouted for him to help me, I don't know if he heard it. But then he killed all the Deatheaters in a second. I didn't see him move. There were just splatters of blood...' he trailed off, staring but shook himself out of it. 'Then the Aurors and Ron and Hermione arrived and yeah... and they left...' Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully.

'Thank you. I'm glad nothing more serious happened to you today. Now please go back to your tower. I was thinking that you can have lunch with Ciel tomorrow-'

'With that-'

'Ron!'

'But maybe it's better if you share the afternoon, that way you can chat or play some games.'

'Professor,' Harry started. 'Do we really have to hang out with him?' Dumbledore sighed.

'You saw Sebastian in action, didn't you? He solved the situation before the Aurors even arrived.'

'But he did prioritize his master!' Harry argued.

'Yes, but if you're on the same side as him then protecting his master means neutralizing our enemies. Now please go and have a rest,' Dumbledore said and waited till they were well gone before looking at McGonagall and Snape.

'If that crucio was a killing curse instead...' McGonagall trailed off meaningfully.

'But we know that they won't kill him immediately. Voldemort will want to play with him and so the demon will have the time to eliminate them.'

'He was fast,' Snape agreed. 'And he managed to neutralize them all while keeping a hold on the Earl. We should not let him become our enemy because he knows our weak point.'

'Which is?'

'Potter, naturally,' Snape hissed. 'We're telling him too much.'

'But we cannot tell him less, he needs to know who to protect.'

'Maybe if we get rid of the Earl...' Dumbledore mused.

'Professor, you don't want to have a demon flying free around here,' Snape said coldly.

'Maybe we can convince him to make a contract with Harry, that would solve our problems.' McGonagall and Snape looked at each other briefly.

'Professor - that would mean that Potter would have to sell his soul to the devil. Literally.' Dumbledore sighed.

'Well, there are sacrifices... But no, let us not discuss such matters. I should talk with the Earl and stress the importance of his mission.'

'I think he knows it,' McGonagall muttered. 'Doesn't he?'

'Maybe he doesn't understand the importance?'

'Despite his appearance, I don't think he's a naive child.'

})i({

Wrapped in a warm blanket and sipping hot cocoa while Sebastian adjusted the fire in the hearth, Ciel felt quite comfortable. The excitement from before had died down and he was quietly analyzing the situation. Obviously the infamous Lord Voldemort has sent scouts to see what Sebastian could do. Did he have observers as well?

'It was an interesting encounter,' Sebastian said getting up and coming up to him. 'Are you warm, Young Master?'

'Yes.'

'When you're done with the cocoa we should practice some violin and English. It's quite frightening that the students here have no English lessons. Getting admitted to the school at 11 you cannot master the language. As for our little encounter today, I think that we shouldn't underestimate the enemy.' Ciel looked at him sharply.

'What are you saying?'

'I'm merely pointing out that the spells are a fast method of fighting. I can stop a sword or a bullet, but I cannot stop a flying spell.' Ciel looked at him thoughtfully. 'Furthermore, they have a killing curse.'

'A killing curse!' Ciel exclaimed. 'But that means that Dumbledore can do that as well. What does he need you for?'

'He seems to be almost paranoid about saving Harry Potter. There seems to be a prophecy linking Harry Potter with Lord Voldemort.'

'Ah, that, yes...'

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation. They exchanged looks before Ciel nodded for Sebastian to open the door.

'Hello, Miss Granger. Is it something important?' He couldn't quite catch what the girl replied, but soon Sebastian brought her to the room where Ciel was sitting, still wrapped in the blanket, enjoying the cocoa.

'Miss Granger came for a visit, Young Master,' Sebastian announced and turned to her. 'Would you like something to drink, Miss?' She blushed slightly.

'A hot cocoa would be brilliant, but I don't want to cause trouble.'

'It's no trouble miss, I'll be back in a moment,' Sebastian said and left. It seemed that Hermione was just waiting for that because she almost rushed to where Ciel was sitting and sat on the small pouffe that was next to his armchair.

'Are you alright, Ciel?' she asked with what sounded like genuine worry. He looked at her carefully.

'You don't have to pretend you care,' he said finally with what he hoped was a very indifferent tone. She looked hurt.

'I'm not pretending. It's not like Dumbledore told me to come or anything, but you just met the Deatheaters for the first time and they're very scary.'

'Your cocoa.' She accepted the drink from Sebastian with a blush and a quiet "thank you" before turning back to Ciel.

'And you didn't even let Madame Pomfrey check if you're ok.'

'I'm ok. Do you feel better now?' that your duty is done, he wanted to add but stopped himself on time. Hermione smiled slightly and sipped the cocoa.

'Yeah. I was worried, even though you seem to have an amazing bodyguard.' The indifferent look in Ciel's eye became icy.

'If you came to tell me that I should donate him to Dumbledore, go away. I don't want to hear that now,' he said coldly and looked away.

'Ciel! Of course I didn't come for that!' she said, sounding hurt by the suggestion. Ciel sighed.

'You can stop now. I'm not that naïve, I know you three don't care and really why should I care either? I know you only want for your friend to be protected and I agreed to keep up this show for the school, but we don't need to play when we're alone,' he said coldly and quietly but his answer for a long while was silence.

'You really think that?' He would have laughed if not for a painful stab somewhere in his chest that he couldn't explain.

'Even if I was deluded enough to think that you're here because you want to get to know me, today's trip proved once and for all what are your true intentions, so please keep your dignity and stop.' Silence again.

'I'm really sorry about today, about Harry, Ron and the twins… They really mean well, they're nice guys you know?'

'No, I don't.'

'Well, I hope you find out one day Ciel. I hope we can become friends,' she finished and he heard her leave. Sebastian came to clean her mug.

'Young Master? Is everything alright?' he asked carefully.

'Yes,' Ciel replied, refusing to look at him though.

'I'm sorry that those kids are not the playmates Young Master would appreciate.' That made him look at his butler sharply.

'I never had playmates other than Lady Elizabeth before...' Pause. 'I see no reason to want some now,' he said coldly. Sebastian just sighed and left with the almost filled mug, while Ciel snuggled tighter into the blanket and closed his eyes. Playmates! What a ridiculous thought…

Still there was this ache.

He pretended to be asleep when Sebastian returned and took the mug from his hands. The butler sighed and went about his duties.

When he woke up he heard Sebastian arguing with somebody, refusing to let them in because "the Young Master is resting", so he kept quiet and closed his eyes again, in case the other person would storm into the apartment. However, nothing like that happened and soon the door closed and he heard Sebastian reassuming his duties.

'Impertinent fool,' he heard the butler mutter and he smirked – so much about not judging people. 'I know that you're awake Young Master. It was Mr. Dumbledore to discuss some important matters, but it would delay your lessons for today.' Ciel opened his eye and half glared at the butler, who only smirked in return.

})i({

The meeting with Ciel the next day came far too fast for Harry's liking. He was grateful about being saved from a kidnapping, but he was bitter about the turnout of the Hogsmeade trip and about the cruciatus that he had to endure despite having such an amazing bodyguard. Ron shared his feelings albeit more vocally. He was currently complaining about spending another evening pretending to be friendly and happy to spend time together instead of having fun outside in the snow.

'Yeah, I suppose it's a lost case to convince him to go out for a snow fight,' Harry muttered.

'Well it would be interesting,' Ron commented with an evil grin. 'He is a Slytherin after all, he'd be on the receiving end of quite a snow fight.'

'Ron!' Hermione, coming down the stairs in a pretty, muggle dress scolded him harshly. She told them about her short visit at Ciel's the day before and insisted that they act like friends also, saying that they were making him into an enemy instead and that it wasn't a good thing at all. The conversation ended up with a fight because Ron immediately said that Ciel apparently did enter Hermione's "lost causes to help" list and she lashed back saying that it was not true and that they shouldn't make such a powerful enemy while already fighting Voldemort. Yet again Harry had to calm them down, he was getting tired of that.

'Right, here comes the protector Hermione,' Ron muttered sourly.

'Look, Ron, just stay here,' Harry suggested. 'If you're going to act like that just don't come, ok? We don't need more tensions then we're gonna get anyway.' His best friend looked at him surprised.

'He's right,' Hermione commented.

'Like I would leave you!' Ron said, outraged.

'It's not like he's gonna eat me…'

'Right… Let's go, we're gonna be late,' Hermione pointed out and they left, Ron muttering something about everybody having a nice time outside instead but he was silenced by a cold glare and a "you don't need to remind me" from Harry. They didn't speak for the rest of the way and came to the apartment in rather sour moods. They were greeted by Sebastian, as usual, but only Hermione noticed his smirk when he took in their expressions.

'The Young Master is in the study,' he said and led them to the other room, even though they knew the way perfectly. Harry wondered if Ciel was fooling himself that it was exactly like in his times. The Slytherin was indeed in the study, writing something on parchment. He didn't even look up when they came in until Sebastian cleared his throat and said that they arrived.

'Ah, already?' he said then, looking up at them with stony face and cold glare. 'Well then, Sebastian, please make some tea for the guests, I guess I'm done for the moment.' He smirked at his butler with the last comment and Harry wondered why Sebastian looked so displeased.

'Indeed, I shall take up that matter with Mr. Dumbledore.' Then Ciel looked at them.

'Please, take some seats,' he said with perfect, cold politeness, motioning towards the small set of a sofa and two armchairs, where they sat sometimes for the tea. He also got up and joined them, sitting on his armchair as usual. Harry and Ron always shared the sofa while Hermione sat on the other armchair.

'Do you always wear the eye-patch?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'Yes.' Ciel obviously didn't plan to make it easy on them. In fact, Harry thought, he was definitely making it harder than usual, as though something snapped. And here I was thinking that he was warming up to us – he thought with some disappointment. The butler brought the tea and some snacks, as usual announcing what he prepared and serving the tea to Hermione first. Then Harry and Ron and Ciel the last. Perfect manners, as always.

'Just how many cakes and cookies can this butler make?' Ron asked incredulously, looking at the fancy, French cake in front of him. Ciel shrugged.

'Ask him,' he said carelessly, taking a sip from the tea and nodding at the butler.

'Please call if you need something,' Sebastian said and left with a bow, taking all the ideas for conversation with him. Hermione fidgeted, Ron was only busy inhaling the cake and Harry looked around uncomfortably, careful not to look too long at the perfectly peaceful Ciel. He had no idea what to talk about, but finally Hermione broke the silence, starting a discussion about ancient runes, one of the few subjects in which Ciel showed genuine interest and studied carefully. The latter replied politely and it seemed that the atmosphere warmed up a bit though Harry still didn't know how to join it, having absolutely no experience in ancient runes. Ron wasn't much of a help either as the only thing he asked was "can I have more of the cake?" and even Hermione didn't know what to ask after a while and silence fell again.

'So – don't you want to go and have a snow fight?' Ron asked out of the blue. Ciel looked at him as though he had sprouted an additional head.

'A snow fight?' he asked, slightly baffled. Harry was wondering if it was because he didn't know what a snow fight was or because he never considered the option of participating in one. He hoped it was the latter because the first would mean that Ciel's life was really terrible.

'Right, I could have guessed that,' Ron muttered. 'You know, it's when you make a ball of snow and throw it at somebody. And everybody does that to everybody else and there's running and laughter involved. You can also call it "having fun", just in case you don't know.' Hermione seemed too shocked to speak while Harry was grateful that looks couldn't kill because he'd need to find a new best friend. But then a small, cold and unpleasant smile twisted Ciel's lips.

'Maybe one day I'll show you what I call having fun,' he said in an icy though thoroughly polite tone that made a shudder run down Harry's spine. Hermione's mouth dropped open while Ron visibly flinched. In the silence that followed, Ciel's expression became blank again and Harry fancied that the previous display was almost like a monster, a true face of their "friend" emerging from below the politeness for a moment.

Harry glanced at the clock – they were obliged to sit with Ciel until dinner time – still a long time to go.

'Until then,' Hermione started hesitantly. 'Do you think we can have some more tea?'

'Sebastian.'

'Can I have more cake?' Ron asked as the butler appeared. The black clad man poured them some freshly prepared tea and went to bring a second cake. 'It's really good, this one.'

'Ron! How can you eat so much?' Hermione asked with disapproval.

'Well, I can't let it go to waste,' Ron said. 'Nobody else seems interested in having more…' he added but that was not entirely true since both Harry and Hermione had some more while Ciel was slowly eating his first piece. Harry wondered if it was because he didn't like it or because Sebastian seemed so strict when it came to nutrition. To not want to eat sweets while in Hogsmeade! – after all such a weekend happened rarely anyway.

'Why is Sebastian so strict about your eating habits?' he dared to ask finally.

'He takes his duties as a butler very seriously,' Ciel replied though Harry wasn't sure how that was answering his question. Silence fell again.

'Maybe we can stay for dinner as well? Or you can join us in the great hall?' Hermione suggested suddenly, earning three surprised looks, one of which quickly cooled down to icy.

'I told you yesterday. Keep your dignity and stop pretending,' Ciel said emotionlessly. 'We have been ordered to spend an evening together and furthermore, I have no intention to go to that noisy, crowded hall.' Noisy and crowded, eh? – Harry thought. At least that explained why Ciel didn't enjoy Hogsmeade.

'I'm not pretending,' Hermione replied with determination and Harry actually believed her. He wouldn't voice his opinion on the reason for such a change in Hermione, but he thought that she really wanted to be his friend.

'Ah, so he did enter your lost-cause-'

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, but it was too late. Harry could see the murderous glare piercing them.

'Leave,' Ciel said icily, with a tone that said clearly that he wasn't going to change his mind.

Hermione didn't even look at Ron the entire way to the common room and then went to her dorm immediately. Ron tried to say something but even Harry wasn't really in the mood for talking. They sat in the common room and Ron wanted to go out for the snow fight but the others just started coming back with laughter and cold air and snow behind their coats. The twins joked about Harry and Ron working all that time after all, but Harry wasn't in the mood for that so he went to his dormitory as well. He didn't really care that much about Ciel, but what Ron said was out of the way also and he could only sympathize with the Slytherin. Nobody would like to hear that they were on any sort of lost-cause list. No matter what…


	6. Chapter 5

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Breaking ice**

When they came back for the dinner two days later, Sebastian told them they were not welcomed anymore. When this happened for the third time in the row Dumbledore noticed that something was amiss and called Harry to talk with him. He then demanded to talk with Ron and the latter never admitted what he was told. Eventually, they were let into Ciel's apartment for a dinner, as planned, but the Earl didn't say a word to them and the atmosphere was so unbearable that Harry skipped the next meeting on his own will. Despite Hermione's begging he missed another two meetings and that's when Dumbledore stepped in again but Harry only said that one couldn't force on a friendship.

Thinking about all that mess, Hermione sighed. It was almost Christmas and she wondered if they would really spend it in the Phantomhive manor, like Dumbledore suggested they should… before all that went to hell. She was now sitting in the library, doing some homework and she realized with the start that Ciel was standing in front of her, looking at books about wandless magic. Moreover – Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Bracing herself she went up to him.

'Isn't wandless magic too advanced for a second year?' she asked, hoping that her tone was friendly and curious so that we wouldn't explode in her face. Not that he ever exploded, she thought – he rather imploded. He looked at her coldly.

'I don't plan to stay here much longer,' he said finally. She almost panicked but managed to stop herself on time.

'Do you want help? I studied it a bit before as well,' she asked, still hoping to sound friendly.

'Why but, I'm a lost cause so why would you waste your time?' his voice was icy again, laced with sarcasm. Hermione sighed.

'Look, you can't seriously listen to what that idiot is saying,' she said with slight irritation, obviously surprising him slightly. 'I love Ron like a brother, but he has no brain sometimes. He seems just interested in eating and quidditch,' she almost growled.

'Let's say I humour you,' Ciel replied though she could hear he didn't believe her. She supposed he just really wanted to learn wandless magic, but it didn't bother her for the moment. She could do that if it meant better protection for Harry. She smiled brightly and took one of the books.

'Let's start immediately then. I'm done with my essay anyway,' she said and moved to the table, noticing with the corner of her eye that Ciel followed. 'I guess we'll only manage to go through the theory today, because it's quite complicated, but it doesn't matter,' she completely forgot who she was talking to, being now in a teacher mode. Ciel was also a much better student compared to Harry and Ron. He really wanted to learn what she was saying and even though it was clearly visible that he didn't have too much experience with magic, he was doing his best.

They were not even nearly finished when Sebastian came to the library to tell his Young Master that the dinner was almost ready. Ciel looked at Hermione speculatively.

'Do you want to join me? That way we can finish with the theory today,' he asked politely and she couldn't sense any other motive for the invitation. Still… She smiled.

'Sure, it's not often that I find somebody who wants to learn things,' she said brightly and they left together, taking the book with them. They discussed during the whole dinner and the tea afterwards and finally it was almost curfew when Hermione rushed into the Gryffindor common room to be greeted by two worried faces.

'Finally! We were so worried when you didn't come for the dinner!' Ron exclaimed. The two of them have just about started talking again.

'We even brought some food for you, but it's all cold now,' Harry added, showing her a full plate. She smiled.

'How sweet of you, but don't worry, I'm ok. I ate with Ciel while we-'

'What?' Ron exclaimed, making few people look at the three of them. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry only looked at her carefully.

'I met him in the library and then we spent all that time discussing wandless magic,' Hermione explained patiently. 'We wanted to be done today with the theory so he asked if I want to join him for the dinner.'

'He asked?' Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ron was just staring and Hermione felt irritation raising.

'Well obviously if you act accordingly he can be civil as well. Besides he wants to learn that magic, I don't think he'd invite me otherwise. And I'm doing it for you Harry, because Ron destroyed everything before and we were quite bad in Hogsmeade. The headmaster counts on us to manage and befriend him.'

'No, the headmaster wants to use his butler,' Ron corrected. 'We don't need to be friends for that.'

'Yes we do,' Hermione countered. 'Because if we're friends he'll want us to be safe. If not then he will not care. And if he won't care then you never know how long it'll take before both him and Sebastian decide that he's safe and they can get Harry to safety.' They didn't really know what to say to that.

})i({

'So you decided to get a playmate after all?' Sebastian asked with some irony. Ciel glared at him, but looked away rather quickly.

'Not at all. But she's smart, you know that as well as I do. And she's willing to help me so I don't care about her motives.' Sebastian smiled, secretly happy. He knew that there was nothing but learning between his master and that girl, but at least it was some contact with other people and at least his master left the apartment every once in a while. He didn't want his precious soul to get too inhuman, or at least that's what he told himself while wondering briefly if he really cared.

Miss Granger arrived that day as well, few moments after their short conversation and Sebastian watched from the doorway as his master and the girl fought wandless and non verbal duel. Even without knowing much about magic, he could understand that his master was progressing fast and he wondered if Miss Granger knew just how much effort he put into that. He was about to leave when he heard his master speak up.

'So what about that killing curse?' Hermione gasped.

'What about it?' she asked and Sebastian looked at her carefully. She licked her lips. 'It's one of the Unforgiveable curses,' she said carefully. 'Maybe we should sit down for that,' she added and Ciel pointed towards the sitting corner.

'Tell me then.'

'Right, so there are three curses, Cruciatus, Imperio and Avada Kedavra. The first one is a torture curse. If it is cast upon you, you'll feel terrible pain but – it doesn't leave any trace. The second one is forcing you to obey the person who casts it on you and the third one is a killing curse. It doesn't leave a trace either, you just die.'

'It seems to detach the soul from the body,' Sebastian commented and Ciel looked at him carefully. Yes, my lord, that is a problematic curse – he thought. Ciel nodded slightly and returned his attention to the bewildered Hermione.

'So you don't learn those curses?' he asked.

'What an idea!' Hermione seemed revolted. Ciel looked at her with his best display of naïveté.

'Well if you're at war? Doesn't it seem like throwing out a weapon to not learn them?' he asked sounding as innocent as possible – a perfect act of a twelve year old that he was. Hermione seemed thrown off her balance.

'But we're not like them, we're not murderers,' she countered firmly. 'We cannot become like them, even at war.' Sebastian had problems deciding if it was an act or not, that surprised look on his master's face.

'No?' he paused. 'Well then what do you to with the enemies that you capture?'

'Throw them in the jail.'

'Ah, didn't they escape yesterday?' Ciel asked, dropping the innocent tone and sitting back in the armchair comfortably. Hermione just stared. Yes, there has been a mass break out of the wizarding prison and it caused quite a stir. Even Dumbledore chose to remind Ciel about the obligation he took.

'I believe it's quite late, Miss Granger,' he stepped in, knowing that the last conversation would make the girl think. Even if she would choose to believe her headmaster, the seed of doubt would be there.

'Of course, sorry. See you tomorrow?' she asked Ciel, who nodded. The two have started a tradition of doing their homework together, both silently enjoying that there was somebody else in the whole school who seemed to want to learn.

'Good night,' she told them both and left. Sebastian glanced at his thoughtful master.

'Mr Dumbledore has issued another suggestion that you should meet with Harry Potter for dinner,' he said.

'Out of question,' Ciel replied. 'I have no intention of doing anything with him and his rude friend.'

'What about Christmas break?

'The mansion prepared by Dumbledore is enough so that we don't have to meet at all, should that come to be. But I can guarantee you that they will not want to come.'

'I'm sure that in that case Mr Dumbledore will want you to go with them to those headquarters.' Ciel visibly shuddered at the thought. 'In any case, it's late. Tomorrow we can continue with French lessons.'

'Right.'

})i({

Ciel made his way through the corridors proudly, ignoring the whispers that followed him wherever he met any of his fellow students. It was the new gossip of the school that he and Hermione were spending time together, studying. The girls were saying that Hermione liked younger boys (which made Ciel blush every single time), while the boys would laugh that she has finally realize that Harry and Ron didn't like her. Everybody agreed that the two of them had to be very boring to study so much.

He entered the library room where he and Hermione would always study and stopped dead. She smiled at him though he fancied it a rather forced smile.

'Hey Ciel,' she said with forced, cheerful tone. 'Harry and Ron decided to join us for studying today,' she added. He looked at her for a moment and turned to leave. He could read her pretty well by that time and he realized that it wasn't her idea, or even the idea of Harry or Ron. Regardless – he wasn't going to stay with the three of them, he witnessed the "studying" sessions that ensued – full of bickering and jokes, he didn't have time for that.

'I told him it wouldn't work!' He heard Ron whine behind him, but he ignored it, walking purposefully out of the library until a voice stopped him.

'Can't get just one of that package,' said a sarcastic voice and he turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy.

'And?' he asked, pretending that he didn't care but obviously Draco was good at reading people, because he smirked.

'You know, Granger isn't the only one who studies in that school. I can help you as well and I can assure you that no Weasels or such would disturb us.' Ciel glared at the older boy.

'And why would I want your help in anything?' he asked, but Draco glared back – he certainly was more compatible when it came to character than the golden trio.

'Don't take me for an idiot, Phantomhive. I know that Granger was teaching you wandless magic and I'm shocked that you managed to master non verbal spells even though I don't see you use them at all. Not to mention that the amount of spells you know must be hilariously small,' Draco paused. 'What I can teach you is the Unforgiveable curses.' Ciel narrowed his eyes at him.

'And what do you get out of that?'

'Now you're talking like a Slytherin. I get satisfaction,' Draco said but it was obvious that he wanted more.

'Malfoy! Leave him alone!' Hermione came to them, shouting to the disgust of the librarian.

'Granger,' Malfoy said coldly. 'Would you kindly not put your ugly nose into matters that don't concern you?' The girl stopped few steps in front of Draco. Ciel stepped back to observe the situation.

'It does concern me because I'm Ciel's friend,' she said firmly.

'Is that so? Should I repeat what I heard you say some weeks ago?' Draco asked with a trace of cruel amusement in his voice and Ciel wished he could see Hermione's face more clearly. 'And anyway, why would you have your "friend" exclusively for you? After all me and the earl share the house.'

'Yeah, well obviously he didn't want to hang out you from the beginning so you can quit trying to poison him with your hate and prejudices.'

'Me? Poisoning him with hate?' Draco laughed. 'I thought you Gryffindors assumed that all Slytherins are full of hate anyway.' Hermione fumed, but obviously lacked good arguments because she turned to Ciel.

'Come on. You really don't need to hang out with that ferret. I promise that Harry and Ron will behave,' she said and smiled invitingly, but Ciel looked at the other Slytherin – did he know something about him? Or did he just assume that everybody chosen to Slytherin had to be somehow twisted or evil?

'No, go on and babysit those two, I want to talk with Draco,' he said calmly, watching how the blond smirked, triumphal. Hermione seemed shocked.

'But-'

'Save it Granger,' Malfoy said, pushing himself off the wall on which he was leaning to follow Ciel, who was already walking away.

'Don't get too full of yourself,' Ciel said when he was sure that Hermione couldn't hear him, but the boy walking nonchalantly next to him smirked.

'You and me, my dear earl, we have more in common that you and those three together,' he said, but Ciel wasn't so sure. 'At least we both come from important families and know our manners, that should make a conversation much more bearable.' That was a point that Ciel couldn't deny but he didn't plan on any profound relation with the Slytherin. He wondered briefly if that was part of the plot to get him onto the other side. He heard of course from Harry, Hermione and Ron about Draco's affiliations and about the Malfoy family. He always found it ironic that the latter three didn't really know that much about his family.

'Where are we going?' he asked finally as they entered a part of the castle that he didn't really know. Draco smirked yet again.

'Somewhere, where we can chat in peace,' he said obviously feeling important. 'I do have questions to ask you.'

'Don't be so sure you're getting answers,' Ciel muttered darkly, almost wishing that he just chose to ignore both Draco and Hermione. Soon enough they went into one of unused classrooms that was obviously for some advanced class.

'Advanced defence against the dark arts, I thought it would be ironic.' Ciel smirked and sat on one of the desks, looking around the various objects in the room. 'It's only the sixth and seventh years that have lessons here and obviously there's none on the weekend.'

'And nobody will think to look for us here,' Ciel added, making Draco look at him sharply. 'Oh, you don't think that Dumbledore will appreciate you spoiling my pure soul, do you?' Draco openly laughed.

'Tell me, Earl Phantomhive – does our dear headmaster know anything about your soul?' he asked seriously, leaning towards the other boy.

'What do you know about my soul?' he asked back, careful not to lean away to not show fear. Especially since he wasn't afraid.

'Ah, not much but I know a bit about the Durless family.' That certainly caught Ciel's attention. Dumbledore hasn't gone past telling him that his aunt was a witch and the books he found didn't say that much either.

'Tell me,' he demanded.

'Malfoys and Durless were friends, you know. I guess you could say that in a wicked way we're cousins. Distant but cousins.'

'How?'

'Your mother was a cousin to Malfoys. Then of course she strayed from that road, but not from the world of darkness.' Ciel narrowed his eyes, demanding an explanation. 'I know the reputation of my family. It's been the same since the beginning and it was the same as the Durless. They were always into dark magic, into the more evil side.' Ciel felt a shudder running down his spine, but he forced himself to not show it – it wasn't the same "dark magic" that Draco was speaking of. 'Just as Phantomhives, though their darkness is purely muggle.'

'You seem to know more than Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore knows that as well, at least about the Durless family. What he knows about Phantomhives I don't know. He probably checked the muggle books but since your mother was born as Durless and her parents approved of her marriage, the wizarding archives have a bit more information about the family.' Ah, yes – then of course Draco also knew that he was supposed to die soon… There was a glint in the grey eyes that said it.

'I don't know why you want to talk with me then,' Ciel said, moving slightly away, wondering just how detailed were the books Draco was talking about.

'I am curious – how it was in the times when dark magic didn't brand you as evil.' He looked doubtfully at the older boy.

'I have no idea about magic in my times.'

'Yes, but you're the "evil nobleman", aren't you?' It was Ciel's time to smirk. 'I'm bored in this castle and I think you are as well. Studying can only fill so much time so let's make a deal – I help you with magic and you amuse me with stories from the times of Queen Victoria?'

'Deal.' At least that promised to be more amusing and "weasel free" as Draco said it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The dark side has cookies?**

Of course Dumbledore was not happy about the new development. When Harry went to talk with him and admitted that Ciel chose Draco over Hermione, Dumbledore scolded him once again for not putting more effort into becoming a friend of Ciel.

'Well, it's not like he was making effort in becoming my friend, professor,' Harry defended himself though he knew it was a lost cause.

'It seems that Miss Granger had much more success,' Dumbledore pointed out. 'So it was not impossible. And now it seems that Mr. Phantomhive is getting along splendidly with Mr. Malfoy…'

'Well, they're both Slytherins,' Harry muttered darkly, half hoping that the headmaster wouldn't hear it.

'But what has been done cannot be undone, I dare say,' Dumbledore sighed and Harry felt a stab of guilt – the headmaster brought Ciel here especially for him and even Harry knew it wasn't easy. Just to protect him and he, Harry, couldn't insure that the protection was in place. He realized that Hermione has been right when she said that if they were friends then Ciel would maybe be willing to truly share the security that Sebastian's skills offered.

'What should I do now?' he asked miserably.

'I don't think there's much you can do, my boy. We have to carefully observe Mr. Malfoy and counteract his moves. For the start you can be polite and friendly to the Earl whenever you get to see him. We have to make sure that he doesn't stop meeting with Miss Granger either so that we know a bit on what is happening firsthand.'

'Professor, he asked to be taught the Unforgiveable curses,' Harry pointed out quietly. 'I think I know already what he and Malfoy are doing.'

'Ah yes, that was a surprise in a way. But they cannot practice that without somebody noticing, so I guess it's not going to be troublesome. Besides, I don't think that Mr. Phantomhive can muster enough hate to cast them properly.'

'But professor, Sirius said that he had enough hate to summon a demon!' Harry protested.

'Yes, that… But we don't know what happened. I wasn't able to get any memories of those times from his head. I think he might be exceptionally good at locking his thoughts away.'

'Sir?'

'Occulumency, Harry, is a very useful skill. It allows you to hide your thoughts and sometimes even make the person looking into your head believe a story you want them to. Of course the Earl has no skills for that, but he resisted formidably and then his butler always disturbed me with perfect timing.' Harry started at his professor. 'I should teach you how to do that soon.'

'But-'

'So that you can close your mind from Voldemort, should he want to learn something that might give him advantage.'

'I was hoping to not have to meet Voldemort in near future,' Harry commented dryly.

'I am hoping for that as well, my dear boy, but one can never been too prepared.'

But nothing happened. Christmas came and went and Harry was relieved to spend it in the Burrow with his friends and without the Earl Phantomhive who absolutely refused to set his foot in a place like Burrow. Of course Ron was mightily insulted and so was Harry, if he was honest with himself, but anything was good if it meant that the little boy with his scary shadow wasn't around. Nobody attacked them either and Harry was itching to say that they didn't need the demon. But he didn't. He came back to school and obediently worked on getting back into Ciel's good graces. He wasn't succeeding really, but he decided to try harder this time so every time the boy walked past him, Harry greeted him friendly and got a cold nod of acknowledgement in return. Whether it was Ciel warming up to him or Ciel being too polite to ignore a greeting Harry didn't know.

Hermione seemed to be doing better because Ciel went back to studying with her, much to the annoyance of Malfoy who obviously wanted his new friend exclusive. The trio made an amusing picture in Harry's head – a little boy with an angel and a devil fighting over him. He wondered if Ciel knew that as well. In any case, he seemed to be thoroughly amused when Hermione and Malfoy met and hissed at each other. More often than not he would leave them both behind and go back to his apartment and Harry had to wonder who was pulling who's strings in that entangled situation.

})i({

Ciel of course thought that it was him pulling the strings in the situation. Really, it was hard to think differently when he had those two so visibly fighting over him. Neither would admit it openly but all the hissing when Hermione and Draco happened to meet was a clue enough. It was also very amusing though he didn't want to give satisfaction to neither of them so he usually chose to go to his own apartment and practice violin or whatever devilish thing Sebastian thought up on that particular day.

Today was one of those occasions. He was just going back from the library, where he brought back some books he borrowed, when Hermione and Draco came from different corridors.

'Hi Ciel!' they said in unison and glared at each other. Ciel smirked and greeted them back.

'I was thinking to go for a walk,' Hermione said moments before Malfoy suggested a game of chess. The girl glared at him and said that she was first.

'But that doesn't mean he prefers a walk in this dreadful weather,' Draco countered and Ciel had to give him a point – under no circumstances was he going for a walk when it was raining like that. Chess sounded much more inviting and he was tempted to agree, especially since Draco wasn't a bad player himself. But that would have been against his principles.

'Well, if you excuse me, I was going back to my study, I need to finish few things,' he said politely and made to walk past them. He would hopefully be able to enjoy a game of chess with Draco later that day, since he fully expected the other boy to come by his apartment for the tea.

He silently enjoyed their irritated faces as he passed, but quickly forgot about that when they were out of sight. He made his decision. Purposefully, he entered the apartment.

'Sebastian,' he said commandingly and his butler arrived without a sound.

'Yes, my lord?' he asked with a slight bow.

'I've had enough of this place. I have learnt everything I can. It seems I cannot practice the Unforgiveable curses anyway and I'm not interested in becoming a master wizard in any way.'

'My Lord?'

'I want you to find everything you can about them, in the library. Today. We should also get rid of that Voldemort person, so that Dumbledore has to let us go back. Do search for everything on time travelling though, while you're at it.'

A knock on the door disturbed them and Sebastian went to open and came back with Hermione.

'I know you didn't want to go with me because Malfoy was there. But how about we really have that walk? It stopped raining and I wanted to show you some herbs that only grow now. They're extremely useful in many potions,' Hermione said without much of a greeting. Ciel looked at her carefully.

'Do you want-'

'No, don't come unless I call you,' Ciel didn't let his butler finish. 'Go do what I told you.'

'Yes, my Lord,' the butler said and left.

'Where do you want to go?' Ciel asked, focusing on Hermione.

'It's not far away,' she tried to convince him and really – what was wrong with him today – he was actually thinking it could be nice to have a walk. He didn't like walking!

'Right, let's go,' he said darkly and ignored her bright smile.

'I know that you like Malfoy but I really wish you weren't going to be on his side of this conflict,' Hermione babbled as they went through the corridors.

'I'm on my own side in every conflict I'm in,' he muttered in reply, silencing her for a moment. He met her gaze challengingly and she looked away.

'You're always so cold,' she said quietly, suddenly making him think of Elizabeth.

'Well, life makes you like that sooner or later,' he said more candidly than he wanted. She smiled sadly.

'That's not true. You can live a happy life.' He chose not to comment – happy lives didn't happen where he came from. 'I'm hoping that after this war is over I can have a happy life, a career and a family,' she smiled softly to herself. 'A future.'

'Well I don't have a future,' Ciel muttered and she stopped such was her shock.

'What do you mean?' she asked and he stopped to look at her. They were by now outside the castle, heading towards the woods. He sighed impatiently.

'I sold my soul to the demon, Hermione, do you think I'll have a career and a family?' he asked with forced patience. He could see the expression on her face changing into something between sadness and pity.

'Really?'

'Didn't your precious headmaster tell you?

'No, he didn't. But Sirius did afterwards. But I didn't want to believe him really, especially after I got to know you. You don't seem like somebody who'd do such a horrible thing.' Ciel narrowed his eyes at her.

'Well then obviously you don't know me at all. Now – we came looking for a herb of some kind,' he changed the topic. He didn't wish to discuss his reasons with her, knowing that she wouldn't understand. None of those kids, maybe except for Harry, would. But then, Harry was so pampered and protected by Dumbledore and a whole army of devoted believers… Hermione blinked, as though waking up from a dream.

'Right, the herb,' she went on towards the forest. 'It's quite a lovely plant really, it has small, white flowers and I even brought something in what we can gather some,' she said and showed him a little bag she was carrying. He didn't seem too happy about the idea of going and gathering anything in a forest, but followed her for the moment.

'It's a bit difficult to find, it likes shadow so I guess we'll only find it if we go a bit into the forest.'

'It doesn't bother you that it's forbidden?' he asked making her stop and stare yet again.

'Does it bother you?' she asked back with a small smirk. 'I thought you didn't care about the rules.'

'I don't, but I was wondering why it would be forbidden to go inside,' he replied and she shrugged.

'There's some monsters in it, but we're not going deep enough to meet any. And really, it's the middle of the day I don't see what could happen. Moreover we're still in the Hogwarts grounds so there's tons of protection and magic detectors. One spell and alarms go off.'

'Isn't that a bit of a nuisance in a place where everybody casts spells all the time?' he couldn't help asking. She smiled.

'Of course not all kinds of spells. But there are those you use when you attack people and those, as well as the basic defence spells, trigger the alarm,' she explained, still looking for the herb. 'There!' she went to pick some up and he followed reluctantly.

'And what if they don't use spells?' She laughed.

'Don't be silly – how could they manage to kidnap somebody without using any spells?' she asked. He could think of few ideas but he realized that she didn't expect her enemies to use any "muggle methods". The wizards were quite arrogant that way, not accepting the danger of a good old gun in a hand of a decent sniper.

'Surely they could think of something,' he muttered to himself but she heard and looked at him from where she was gathering the small, white flowers.

'I know what you're thinking. But it's wizards we're talking about, and proud at that.'

'Still-'

'They would not use any muggle methods, not if their leader hates muggles,' she said forcefully.

'Right. Are you done?'

'Yes, it should-' she didn't manage to finish because a hooded person came up from behind her and quickly pushed a white tissue against her mouth. Ciel barely had time to gasp in shock when he met the same fate. Knowing what to expect he tried not to breathe as he struggled.

He saw Hermione go limp and doubled his efforts, almost managing to get the gag away but then, just as he took a deep breath it was back again and it was too late.

His vision blurred before darkness enveloped everything.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**WHILE THIS IS NOWHERE CLOSE TO THE MOST BRUTAL I WROTE IT'S STILL TORTURE, SO READ ON YOUR OWN RISK  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Please catch me now, I'm falling**

The young master wasn't there when Sebastian returned from the library with all the knowledge he needed, but there was and owl holding onto something, poking the window with her beak. Frowning, he came up to the window and let the owl in. It flew over the desk, dropping the package and he froze when he saw what it was.

The young master's eye patch. Bloodied.

He didn't even see the owl leave, but he remembered to close the window before coming up to the desk and picking up the black object. Yes, it definitely smelled like the young master.

He licked the blood ever so slightly. It was the blood of his young master.

He put the object back on the desk and went about cleaning the room. "Don't come unless I call you" the young master has said.

Soon enough, Harry Potter came charging into the apartment, Ron Weasley on his heels, screaming bloody murder. Sebastian looked at them coldly.

'What have you done with Hermione?' Harry yelled into his face, but he didn't even flinch. The boy threw an envelope at him, curly, bloodied hair spilling out. Naturally – young master was out with Miss Granger looking for those herbs.

'It seems that your enemy decided to make their move,' he said calmly and turned back to the shelf he was dusting.

'How can you stand here like that! Save her!' Ron joined the yelling.

'I have no orders to save that girl,' he said calmly, confident that he would be able to save his master on time. When he gets called.

'Where's that spoiled brat? I'll make him order you-'

'The Earl seems to be together with Miss Granger, so you can spare destroying this apartment,' he said calmly and looked at them again. They stared.

'And you're not doing anything?'

'I have not been ordered to do anything.'

})i({

'Ciel… Ciel!' He blinked his vision into focus. Hermione was leaning over him but she moved away with a gasp when he looked at her. He frowned slightly before realizing that he didn't have his eye-patch anymore. He moved his hand to his right, unseeing eye. Hermione followed his every move with eyes wide open. He ignored her for a moment, looking around – they were in a rather small, draughty, dark and damp room. There was no window and one wooden door.

'Really,' he muttered, deciding not to call for Sebastian yet. Maybe this whole Voldemort would come and then Sebastian could kill that guy and it would all be over. He looked at Hermione again, noticing the blood on her forehead. Come to think of that – he wiped his hand against his forehead and brought it down to take a look. It was bloodied.

'They don't seem to treat us too nicely. Are you alright Hermione?' he asked, looking at her again.

'We've been kidnapped! Probably by the Deatheaters! How do you think I am?' she asked back angrily.

'It's not like I asked them to do it,' he pointed out, getting up shakily to walk around the room.

'I'm ok,' she said quietly, pulling back her hair. 'But we won't be ok for long after they come back.' He looked at her from where he was standing. He could barely make out her figure in the gloomy light of an oil lamp.

'What happened to your eye?' she asked softly.

'It's a seal to my contract,' he replied, seeing to reason to lie or try to hide it. She's seen it well enough and she knew he signed a contract with the devil.

'Your contract,' she repeated blankly. 'I really didn't want to believe…' He shrugged and went back to inspecting the room, but there was nothing really to capture his attention. There was no furniture at all either.

'When will they come you think?' he asked, sitting down in front of her.

'I hope they don't hurry. I don't want to be on the receiving end of what they will deliver to us.'

'What will it be?' She looked at him carefully before answering.

'Crucio mostly, I would guess. Before I'd say they wouldn't use physical violence but after how they took us…'

'Without any spells. Do you think they knew about the trigger?' She stared at him.

'Impossible. It's been the professors who made the protective spells and they're all loyal to the headmaster!'

'Still, they knew.'

'Snape,' she hissed and he looked at her curiously. 'Snape is supposed to be a spy for Dumbledore… But how could he fool him!'

'Your headmaster is not without faults,' he pointed out.

'Or Malfoy. I'm pretty sure he befriended you only to get Sebastian on their side. Maybe he realized that it was a lost cause and they decided to get rid of you.' To her obvious surprise, Ciel grinned.

'If they get rid of me they'll be facing an unleashed, angry demon. I don't think anybody is stupid enough to do that.'

'Unleashed demon…' she echoed quietly. 'Maybe they have a better deal for him?'

'He'd still want my soul first. He's been working for it and we haven't finished yet.'

'You'll die when he takes your soul.'

'Yes.'

'Why make a deal like that?' He looked away.

'I was going to die anyway. Why not accomplishing something first?' he asked back, looking at her with his mismatched eyes. He knew she must find them disturbing. 'You all sacrifice everything to fight with those guys after all, you should understand.'

'Not everything, not like you,' she replied quietly. 'I would never be able to do that.'

The door opened with a terrible creaking sound and they jumped up to face few, hooded men.

'Welcome,' one of them said sarcastically. 'We hope you'll enjoy your stay here.'

'What do you want?' Hermione asked aggressively and, despite thinking that she was struggling pointlessly, Ciel had to appreciate her show of courage. The men laughed.

'Why, but Miss Granger – aren't you a dear friend of a certain Harry Potter?' their leader, the one who spoke before, replied. 'He's been notified of your disappearance and will doubtlessly charge in recklessly to your rescue soon.'

'You don't need him then,' she pointed at Ciel who looked at her in shock – what was she playing at?

'You think we don't know? He's a master of a demon.'

'And?' she didn't give up in her helpless try. One of the men snickered.

'Let's just say we want to test if the demon can really resist all our spells. Besides,' he pointed his wand at Ciel. 'Imperio!'

Suddenly he felt numb. He barely heard the man say "wave your hand" and he was terrified to see his hand obeying. Panicking, he tried to fight it, but he had no power over his own hand.

'Tell your demon to surrender to us,' was the next command. He felt his lips move to form the words and he brought his hand to his mouth, to stop himself. He would not! He would not!

'Se-' he started, but stopped himself, clenching his jaw forcefully. The man growled.

'Tell your demon to surrender to us!'

'S-se… bas…' not knowing what else to do, he tried to choke himself but then suddenly the spell was lifted and he fell to his knees, gasping.

'Fine then, you want to play this way?' the man asked but he didn't really pay attention to him, focusing on breathing. That spell! 'Crucio!'

All thoughts left his head as pain spread over his body. Pain like he hasn't felt since- he screamed, collapsing to the floor.

'Stop it! Stop it!' He heard Hermione yell somewhere far, beyond the pain. 'Stop it!' The pain stopped, leaving him gasping. He didn't even try to move.

'Why should we listen to you, Mudblood?' the man asked. Ciel tried to focus his vision on him. He was now pointing his wand at Hermione but in a split of a second he moved it to point it at Ciel and the pain exploded again.

He didn't even try to stop the scream.

})i({

'Mr. Michaelis, you don't seem to understand the situation,' Dumbledore was saying for what must have been the tenth time. He stood there patiently, without a word or a flinch. 'You have to help us get them back.'

'I have to obey my master's orders,' he replied politely. 'I have not been ordered to come to the rescue yet.'

'How… How do you think he'll be able to order you now, when he's god knows where?' Sebastian smiled slightly.

'God has nothing to do with that, professor.' Dumbledore glared at him.

'How did it happen that you were not there to prevent it anyway?' he asked angrily, but Sebastian's smile didn't waver.

'Well since they were within the school grounds, heavily protected by your spells, I assumed that it's ok to let them go. Plus, I have my own duties, I cannot simply follow Young Master the whole time.'

'And now his life is threatened!' Dumbledore exploded.

'His life is not threatened at the moment,' he replied calmly, hoping that he would be able to sense the killing curse in advance. But then – he supposed that the kidnappers wouldn't just dispose of the valuable hostages just like that. Not unless they were stupid. 'Furthermore, I don't think Miss Granger is the key person in your devious, little plan. Mr. Potter is perfectly safe, if rather traumatized by the experience. If she dies his hate will just increase and maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to cast a killing curse. Is that not what you want?'

'You cruel-'

'Is that not what you want?' Sebastian repeated his question and Dumbledore looked away from him.

'I want Harry to be strong enough to face Voldemort and win. However, I have no desire to traumatize him with the loss of his best friend.'

'I see. Well, I guess we just have to wait for the unfolding of the situation then.' Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. 'I have to wait for the order of my master in any case.'

'The order of your master… Are you really not free to act on your own?'

'Not under those circumstances,' Sebastian said, the smile disappearing from his face. 'But why would you be interested in the details of our contract?' After all you only care about the protection of Harry Potter. I can assure you that he's very safe. Physically. I cannot do more.'

'Well then don't get in my way – I do not wish to wait for a miracle, I plan to save Miss Granger as soon as possible.'

'And how do you plan on doing that if you don't know where they are held?' Dumbledore glared. 'Or do you have a spy in the army of your enemy?'

})i({

Time didn't exist anymore – it was as though the pain has always been there. The pain was ever present in his life.

And then it stopped, just like that, in a split of a second, leaving him too exhausted to do anything but tremble on the cold, damp floor of his small cell. His throat was raw from screaming and he barely heard Hermione crying somewhere near him. Even breathing was painful.

'Imperio!' Numbness quietened the pain ever so slightly. 'Tell your demon to surrender to us!' the commanding voice said.

'Sebastian, surrender to them.' The words were out before he even realized he spoke up, or rather whispered the sentence. He heard Hermione gasp and he felt the spell lift.

})i({

It was almost like a sting of pain. He heard his master's words and he felt his pain for those few seconds it took to speak the order. Order? He smirked. It was not an order, it was not his master speaking, it was somebody else using his lips.

He went on towards the apartment, considering the situation. His Young Master was in pain, but his body and soul were alright for now. And he hasn't been ordered to come either, so there was really nothing to worry about. Though – he better prepare all his knowledge about the spells.

})i({

Nothing happened, but Ciel was too tired to even smirk. Somehow he was on the winning side still, despite being defenceless in that den.

'He's not here,' one of the men pointed out. Wands pointed at Ciel again.

'Is there any trick, boy? Is there anything special you need to say to that demon of yours?' He wasn't really going to answer those questions, was he? He just closed his eyes, as though it would ease the pain.

'Crucio!' He shrank back but this time it wasn't him. He looked to see Hermione fall to the floor, jaw clenched to not scream. One of the men took out an envelope and muttered some spell. The envelope turned red and in that same moment Hermione lost the fight and screamed as though she was being torn to pieces. The scream echoed in his ears and he wished he could block it, but then it ceased and there were only sobs.

The man closed the envelope and the three of them left. Hermione sat up shakily and crawled slowly towards him.

'Are you alright?' she asked reaching out, but he moved away as fast as he could, gasping in pain at the movement.

'Don't touch me. I'm alright,' he said harshly. She froze in place before slumping back on the floor, exhausted.

'You wanted to learn the Unforgiveable curses. That's two out of three,' she whispered not looking at him. 'Why didn't Sebastian come?' He didn't even bother with replying to that question. It was most probable that somebody was listening to them.

Instead he moved with painfully slow moves, to rest his back against the cold wall. A shudder ran down his spine, but there was not much choice of places to sit of lay. He moved his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them to keep at least some body warmth, aware that Hermione was following his every more with her tired, red from crying eyes. He couldn't care less about her right now, so he closed his eyes, hoping to drift into sleep to relieve the pain at least a bit.

})i({

An unknown owl brought him a letter the next morning. He wouldn't even notice because he wasn't looking at the owls anyway, but the red envelope landed on his empty place.

A Howler. Who would send him a Howler right now? – he wondered numbly. He really wanted to ignore the envelope, but it started smoking already and then, before he managed to open it, it exploded with a blood-freezing screaming.

Hermione's screaming.

It filled the whole Great Hall and all eyes were on him, he could feel it, even though he couldn't see anything. Hermione was screaming. It seemed to last for eternity but when it stopped the silence was deafening. It was as though nobody even dared to breathe.


	9. Chapter 8

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**THIS CHPATER CONTAINS PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: What will it take for you to surrender?**

He woke up because of a sudden coughing attack and when he could finally open his eyes, he saw Hermione's face, a concerned look written clearly over it. Then he realized he was shivering – yes, it was chilling cold in the cell they were being held in and Hermione was also trembling.

'Are you alright?' she asked, sitting back on her knees though still staying close. He nodded slightly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. 'I don't know how long we slept, but I would guess they'll be back soon. Stay strong, the headmaster won't let us stay here for long.' He looked at her mutely. She obviously didn't know that Sebastian-

The door crashed open, making them both jump up into standing positions. This time only two hooded men entered the room and closed the door afterwards.

'Shall we get serious?' the taller man asked, taking out his wand out from his sleeve.

'It's not like we can give you anything, it's up to the others to react,' Hermione pointed out the truth.

'Ah but, my dear little Mudblood, of course you can give me something. Entertainment to start with. Demon to end with,' he turned to look at Ciel. 'What will it take for you to surrender, Earl Phantomhive?' The last two words were dripping with sarcasm.

'I don't have that word in my vocabulary,' he said firmly, barely managing to not shrink back when the wand was pointed at him.

'Crucio.'

The pain exploded, forcing him onto his knees, screaming. He was dimly aware of Hermione's screaming and someone's laughter, but then the pain intensified and even those thoughts flew out of his head. When it was gone, he could only breathe.

'We know you're rather accustomed with physical pain though,' the man said and Ciel assumed he was addressing him. What did those people know? 'But what about mental pain? What about watching the others suffer?' The next torture curse was aimed at Hermione, but Ciel looked up at the man to see him staring at him. He met the gaze with defiance. Watching others suffer was only painful when one cared for the others and Ciel cared only for himself. Almost.

'Hmm, I see it doesn't make much of a difference,' the man mused after breaking the curse. 'But it's true, one recovers after those. What if I kill her? You wanted to see a killing curse, did you not? Earl?' Silence was the only answer he offered to that question, knowing that their captors were not ready to get rid of Hermione yet. She was a friend of Harry Potter.

The man laughed.

'And to think that Dumbledore managed to employ such a creature as you,' he said. 'Of course you realize that we cannot kill that Mudblood yet. But let me suggest you something – come to our side and you'll live like a king.'

'I am not employed by Dumbledore,' he said coldly, making the man laugh again.

'The better. Join the Dark Lord.' He didn't bother to reward that order with a reply. 'I see… Well you know, beside physical pain I can think of some other ways to torment you. You see – we have a little spy who told us a lot about you.' With the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione sit up shakily and look at them but their captors didn't pay her any attention.

'Let's see how you manage this,' the leader said and pointed his wand at Hermione. 'Imperio.' Ciel could see how she stiffened and her eyes went blank. He wondered how that was supposed to scare him but he got his answer sooner than he'd like to when she moved clumsily, creeping towards him and smiled a sickeningly fake smile.

'You don't like to be touched, do you?' Hermione's lips formed the words, but he knew it was the man speaking. He decided to not give him satisfaction and not move from his spot. She came up to him and leaned so that he felt her breath on his neck. His eyes snapped wide open when he felt her caress his arm and move her hand over his chest…

It was an impulse he couldn't control – he smashed his hand against her face with such force that she went flying away. Judging by the hurt look on her face the spell was lifted from her just on time for her to be aware of the blow.

The man laughed.

'Shall we try again?' he asked. 'Imperio.' But Hermione didn't move. The man frowned and glared at her and suddenly she sprang like a tiger, pinning Ciel to the floor and knocking the breath out of him. Her eyes were empty when he looked into them, but it wasn't reassuring at all.

'What if I show you some affection?' her mouth spoke and he tried to struggle away in vain. She laughed an inhuman laugh and leaned to bite his neck slightly. His breaths were now coming in short gasps as he panicked. She didn't take notice until something snapped and for a second Ciel saw the real Hermione in her eyes. The second that it took her to take in the situation and jump off him as though he burned her.

He wasted no time in scrambling away, failing to calm his breathing.

'What have I done?' Hermione gasped, a pain-filled expression settling on her face. The man laughed.

'You managed to scare the living lights out of our little Earl, I truly didn't know you had it in you,' he said, amused. Hermione looked at him.

'How dare you!' she yelled and moved to attack him but he sent her crashing against the wall with a flick of his wand. Ciel watched her slump to the floor but then the man came closer, getting his full attention as he kneeled in front of him and grabbed him by his chin brutally. He glared to his best abilities.

'So, my dear Earl? You just need to join us and all this ends,' he said but Ciel didn't even bother replying. If that was their best-

He didn't manage to finish this thought when he suddenly saw a knife millimetres away from his left eye. His only seeing eye. The man smirked, obviously noticing his fear.

'My guess is that you don't see with the other eye,' he said. Ciel didn't even dare to breathe to not move any closer to the knife. 'So if I take out this one you'll be entirely blind and dependent on those around you, am I right?'

Ciel opened his mouth to call Sebastian, but the door to their cell opened again in that exact moment and the man released him in a split of a second. He slumped back, trying to breathe and almost forgetting to listen.

'Why are you interrupting me?' his tormentor growled at the newcomer – yet another hooded man.

'The Dark Lord sent a message that he will be coming to talk with the hostages himself,' the newcomer replied quickly. 'I was to pass the message on to you so you can prepare and appropriate greeting for the Dark Lord,'

'Look like you're lucky Phantomhive – you'll be able to see the Dark Lord with your own eyes. Or should I say – eye. But then, maybe it's not such a luck after all…' And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Ciel raised his hand to his left eye as though he needed to make sure it really was there. To be dependent like that was unthinkable. Was he being unreasonable not calling his butler? But now the Dark Lord was arriving – as soon as he shows up he could get it over with.

In the other corner of the cell, Hermione stirred and groaned in pain. Ciel shuddered at the memories of her behaviour. He knew it wasn't really her, but seeing those empty eyes so close didn't help.

He leaned against the cold wall, forcing deep breaths onto his disobeying lungs until a fit of coughing forced him to double up.

'Are you alright?' he heard Hermione ask but couldn't answer as he was catching his breath and then she was next to him and his eyes snapped open at memories too fresh to ignore. He scrambled away clumsily.

'Ah, I'm… I'm so sorry Ciel,' she whispered in a heart-breaking tone. Or what would have been a heart-breaking tone had his heart not been frozen for years. 'I tried to resist it, I promise. I'll try harder next time…'

Next time – he felt dizzy at the very thought.

})i({

Finding out that Ciel has been kidnapped by the Deatheaters came as a shock and he could only stare at the emotionless face of the butler Sebastian as the man told him why exactly the Young Master could not meet him. Previously he assumed that it was only Hermione, he heard her screaming from the Howler Potter received so there was not much speculation to do about that. But Ciel? A Slytherin?

'I am sorry to bring you such bad news,' Sebastian's words snapped him out of his shock. 'I believe Mr. Dumbledore is working as hard as he can on finding Young Master and Miss Granger and bringing them safely back to the castle.' Draco glared at him.

'And you believe that he will? I thought you were a proper butler, like in the old times!' he said angrily, stepping closer to the tall man who smiled ever so slightly.

'Ah but I am a butler from the old times, you seem to forget,' he said pleasantly. 'However, I cannot act hastily.'

'Hastily? Do you know what Deatheaters do with people?' Draco yelled into the face of the other, but didn't get much of a reaction.

'Isn't your father one of them? Maybe I can ask?' the butler asked and caught Draco's wrist before the boy managed to hit him.

'How dare you,' the Slytherin growled, yanking his wrist out of the hold. Knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he turned around and left, fuming. How could that butler be so careless! Wasn't he _bound_ to protect the Earl? Quite literally bound also.

He turned the corner and gasped as hands grabbed him and pushed against the wall violently.

'Get your filthy hands off me, Potter,' he spat seeing who was his attacker.

'You told them where to get Hermione!' Harry accused him in a hiss. 'You sold her to them!'

'Calm down, you idiot. I didn't sell anything nor anybody,' Draco replied angrily, trying to break free. 'I'm not such a two-faced friend as you are,' he added and Harry laughed coldly at that statement.

'Not two-faced?'

'As a friend,' Draco corrected. 'I see no reason why I should be honest with such a scum like you,' he added and Harry pinned him harder to the wall.

'Where is she?' he yelled. 'Where are they holding her?'

'Let me go you nutcase! I don't know anything!' he yelled back, finally managing to push Harry off him.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape's silky voice snapped the tension in the air as both of them straightened and looked at their professor.

'Nothing, professor, we were just having a chat,' Harry said quickly.

'Is that so?' Snape looked at Draco who had no intentions to lie for his enemy.

'I guess, if you can call a chat Potter accusing me that I sold Granger to the Deatheaters,' he said venomously and Harry rewarded him with a murderous glare.

'Really, Mr. Potter – for somebody for whom the headmaster has such a high esteem you truly are stupid,' Snape said silkily, making the young Gryffindor growl. 'Not to mention that one should not spread such accusations without a proof. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor and now go to your dormitory and contemplate your behaviour. If I see you attacking people again it'll be detention.'

When Potter was out of the hearing range, Draco turned to Snape.

'Why would they kidnap a Slytherin?' he asked quietly, hoping that he sounded merely curious. A tired expression flickered in Snape's eyes.

'I don't know Draco, I really don't know,' he said tiredly. 'However, it is true that Earl Phantomhive has an amazing servant.' Draco nodded.

'But that butler refuses to go and save his master,' he said. 'Why?'

'I guess you can ask him. I do not wish to talk with a demon. Now go back to your common room as well, it does you no good to walk around with plenty of angry Gryffindors roaming the castle.' He could not deny the truth of that statement.

})i({

Entering his dormitory, Harry froze realizing that there was a letter on his bed. Hesitantly he picked up the letter with a shaking hand, sure for some reason that it was about Hermione. Was it another bloodied scare? He knew that loosing hair wasn't exactly a fatal condition but the blood on that hair didn't let him sleep at night.

_If you want to see Hermione Granger alive come and surrender yourself, Harry Potter._

Nothing more nothing less. Harry re-read the message ten times before glaring at it angrily.

'Well even if I was prepared to do that I wouldn't know where I should meet you, you assholes!' he yelled at the paper and second line appeared.

_She's in a cottage in Sandford St Martin. You'll know which one when you arrive. Come alone or she dies._

He blinked. They just told him where they were holding Hermione! Without thinking, he rushed to Dumbledore's office, storming inside and giving the paper to the surprised headmaster. He was out of breath so he didn't try to talk for a while.

'Where did you find that?' the headmaster demanded sharply.

'On… my bed… was… there… when I came…' he managed to gasp between hungry breaths – whoever thought that a castle needs so many stairs!

'They are not held in that place,' a calm, smooth voice made Harry jump up to see the black butler reading over Dumbledore's arm.

'You!' he yelled. 'What are you doing here?'

'You mean that you know where they are being held?' Dumbledore asked in the same time and Harry froze. Could it really-

'Of course,' Sebastian replied as though it was the most obvious think in the world. 'You disappoint me yet again, Mr. Dumbledore. To summon a demon while knowing so little about them…' he trailed off, shaking his head. 'In any case, I see that our discussion is finished for today,' he added and made to leave.

'Stop!' The demon turned to look at him and Dumbledore.

'Where are they being held?'

'I will not endanger the life of Young Master by telling you.'

'Why don't you go and save him yourself then?'

'He hasn't called,' Sebastian said simply and turned again to leave.

'Immobulus!' Dumbledore aimed a spell at the butler who froze momentarily but then glanced back with a smile before leaving.

'Professor,' Harry breathed when the demon disappeared from the room. 'We have to follow that trail!'

'It's too dangerous Harry,' the headmaster replied. 'And if that demon is honest then the only thing you'll find in that cottage will be a portkey to take you somewhere, where we cannot help you.'

'But otherwise Hermione will die!' Harry wailed desperately. 'I cannot let her die because of me!'

'I cannot let you die, Harry, because you have things you need to do before.'

'But-'

'No buts. Go back to your tower and know that I shall put guards to make sure that you don't sneak out. I'll send somebody to investigate the cottage, don't worry.'


	10. Chapter 9

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**MORE TORTURE - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: I'll whisper from miles away.**

Harry had a plan. He returned quickly to his dormitory and asked Ron to help him prepare. The red head had no idea what they were doing but as a loyal friend, followed the lead and anyway, Harry explained everything quietly as they were getting dressed. He wasn't going to let Hermione suffer or worse, die, just because of him! Ron agreed wholeheartedly, as Harry knew he would – after all Ron was in love with Hermione since the second year or so, even if he was too shy to admit it even to himself.

'Right,' Harry looked around and nodded in satisfaction. They made small decoys out of pillows, so that somebody just checking the room would think they're fast asleep. Now, under the Invisibility Cap they could sneak out of the castle and find a way to get to the cottage where Hermione was held. Or where there would be a portkey that would take them to Hermione.

'Let's go,' Ron urged and carefully, trying to not make a sound, they left the dormitory. They sneaked out of the common room and managed to avoid the teachers on the corridors of the castle. The entrance door was already in their sight when they collided with something rather solid and fell to the floor.

'What the-' Ron trailed off when they saw a smiling face of Ciel's butler.

'And where you might be going?' the butler asked, helping them up easily, despite them still being entangled in the Invisibility Cap.

'You see us?' Harry exclaimed once he was back on his feet.

'Why, of course.'

'But…'

'Those tricks only work on humans. I'm pretty sure that some of my, hm, friends, would see you just as clearly as I do,' Sebastian said pleasantly and Harry thought that he really, but really didn't want to meet whose "friends" of his.

'Right, well then let us go,' Ron said and made to move past, but an outstretched arm stopped him before he could take two steps.

'I'm afraid I've been asked to keep an eye on Mr. Potter,' he explained.

'Well then take me to that place where they are holding Hermione!' Harry demanded, earning only a smirk in reply. 'You know where it is!'

'I do.'

'Then take me there.'

'Why? Do you wish to die already? I got the impression that you were craving for a future,' the demon said, obviously pleased with himself and, in one, blindingly fast movement, removed the Cap from them.

'Here they are!' somebody shouted from far away and running footsteps neared them.

'Go back to your dormitory, Harry!' Lupid commanded, arriving. 'It's an absolutely stupid idea to go out there on your own and try to fight an army of Deatheaters.'

'But Her-'

'You will not help Hermione by getting yourself killed! Did you even think about that? She'd never forgive herself if you died pointlessly like that.' Harry didn't know what to say to that. The truth was that he didn't have any plan, he didn't even consider where he'd end up after the travel with the portkey.

'It would be just like after the Tournament,' Lupid added quietly and Harry felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. _"Kill the other."_ He glanced at Ron.

'Right. I didn't think about that,' he said quietly and looked down.

'But professor!' Ron exclaimed. 'Why don't you just gather plenty of people and all take that portkey?'

'Because we don't know where we would end up. But don't worry, we'll soon know where Hermione and Ciel are being held and we'll free them,' Lupin said reassuringly and looked at Sebastian. 'Thank you for catching them.' The butler acknowledged the statement with a slight nod.

})i({

Was it him, or did it get colder? He hugged himself, shivering. His eyes were closing from fatigue due to the stress, the lack of food and the coughing.

'Do you think Voldemort will bring a Dementor?' Hermione asked from where she was sitting, as far as she dared from him. He looked at her.

'What's a Dementor?' he asked tiredly, glad to have a conversation to focus on, rather than the cold and the pain.

'You don't know? Dementors are like the foulest creatures in the world-' she trailed of abruptly and looked at him.

'Oh hey, I know you don't like me but if you're gonna call me the foulest creature in the world I will not appreciate that,' he said, only half joking and she laughed shortly.

'It's just, well – they suck out souls from people. Or rather they can do that,' she said hesitantly, but when he didn't comment she continued. 'They feed off positive emotions and memories and make you remember your worst ones instead. They kind of spread cold and darkness also and yeah…'

'And it got colder?' he asked, trying to sound casual.

'Yeah… And I'm starting to loose hope that we get out of here,' she looked away.

'Is there a way to battle those things?' he asked instead of letting her think about the hope or the lack of it. He himself had no hope, just certainty.

'Well, there's a charm, but I've never been good at that. You have to think of the happiest moment of your life and call up a sort of protective ghost.' He laughed.

'My protective ghost doesn't need happy memories,' he said seriously and quietly. 'And maybe it's better that way. I don't have too many…' he looked away, aware that she was looking at him carefully.

'There have to be-' she stopped and shivered. He felt it too – a new chill in the air. 'There are Dementors out there for sure,' she almost sobbed.

The door opened, but it was just the normal figures that entered and yanked them forcefully off the floor.

'The Dark Lord wants to see you,' one of them said. Hermione whimpered.

They were rather dragged then led to a large chamber somewhere within the place where they were being held. It was almost empty, save for a massive throne on which a man was sitting. There were few people standing close to him but Ciel didn't have much time to observe the scene before he was thrown onto the floor in front of the throne.

'Well, well…' the man's voice was cold and silky. Ciel tried to get up but somebody kicked him and he landed on the floor with a gasp. It was getting hard to breathe.

'We have had no luck in summoning that demon, My Lord,' said one of the men in the chamber, the same one that tortured them before.

'Is that so?' he chuckled coldly. 'But if we bring the Earl to the verge of death – won't the demon appear to seek out the soul and consume it?' Ciel hoped that they didn't see his reaction. That man was absolutely right – Sebastian would not let him die, at least not before his time came. Somewhere next to him, Hermione gasped.

'Crucio,' said the silky voice and Ciel screamed as the pain ripped him apart.

})i({

Snape stalked into Dumbledore's office quickly. He needed to be done fast and go back before somebody noticed his disappearance.

'I hope you appreciate the danger I'm in by leaving that gathering and showing myself here like that,' the Potions Master said sourly, walking up to the desk.

'Of course, but-'

'The gathering is to call the demon. Granger and Phantomhive are held in an abandoned castle,' he proceeded to give Dumbledore his best directions, trying to shake away the screaming echoing in his ears.

'Thank you Severus,'

'They think the demon will come if it's master is on the verge of death, don't take too long unless you want to sacrifice him,' he said coldly. Dumbledore nodded and took his wand to lift the anti-apparition spell for the few seconds that Severus needed.

He knew he was back even before he opened his eyes – he heard the screaming. However, nobody seemed to have noticed his absence mere moments ago as they were all focused on the small form squirming on the floor.

The Dark Lord lifted the spell and a heavy fit of coughing and wheezing replaced the screaming but Snape wasn't sure which was worse. He has never heard anybody cough like that. He watched Hermione rush to the earl and try to comfort him but apparently it only brought more distress and she moved away.

Interesting.

'It seems that I don't need to work very hard to bring you to the verge of death, Earl Phantomhive,' the Dark Lord said. 'How disappointing.'

})i({

Ciel thought it was a very good moment to call his butler, but he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs to do so. He tried to take a deep breath.

'Se-' coughing didn't even let him finish the word. People laughed around him.

'Well, it seems that your dear friend didn't come to your rescue, Miss Granger,' the silky voice said, but Ciel wasn't really focusing on him. _It's an order._ He thought weakly as tears of pain welled in his eyes.

'Expecto Patronum,' he heard few voices say those words and Hermione shrieked somewhere close by. He managed to stop the coughing for few seconds and-

'Sebas-' but it was too late.

})i({

Dumbledore immediately informed everybody about the situation. He shouted order after order, instruction after instruction. It took time for people to appearate, but it was the best they could do.

'Albus!' McGonagall arrived running. 'That butler has disappeared!' she shouted from far already. She went to pick him up and get his help in the fight that would be terrible. They were thoroughly unprepared to move so fast and they organized the attack chaotically.

'Damn that demon!' Dumbledore cursed and immediately turned to Lupin and Black. 'Beware, don't attack alone, no matter what. We have to do it fast and all together.' Some people were already dispatched to the destination, preparing the ground by taking of as many protective spells as possible in such a short time. With a nod and a whirl, Lupin and Black joined them as well.

'I leave you in charge of the school, Minerva.'

'Come back safe, Albus.' With a nod and a whirl he was gone as well, finding himself in the darkness nearby an abandoned castle. A sudden gust of wind almost threw him off balance but he didn't fail to notice that the branches of the trees nearby didn't move accordingly.

'We have removed the pre-warning spells,' Sirius reported. 'But we still cannot appearate inside,' he added.

'Let's go in anyway.'

})i({

That smell, those sounds – he remembered them all too clearly. The feeling of the cold, metal bars against his back was too familiar as well, just like- The laughter of gathered people, their whispers sent cold shivers down his spine. Why was there nobody to help him?

_It's just memories, it's just memories._

The sound of the cage opening. Struggling and shouting – pointless as the one before. He was afraid to look, curling up tightly and trying to block the sounds, begging silently for help.

_It's just memories._

A scream ending abruptly and silence. A mutter of the gathered people. Help! He could be the next one!

_It's just-_

The cage opened again and he felt hands on his arms. He struggled wildly, but they were stronger and managed to hold him as he was dragged across the room. They only laughed at his efforts and his screaming and it wasn't a large distance. Why didn't-

'Sebastian!'

Cut scene. Hands holding him face down, mocking his pointless struggling and then that burning on his back. He screamed in pain almost drowning out the voice saying that he was now branded as somebody's property.

_It's j-_

Different hands holding him flat on the sacrificial table. His heart racing in terror. Faces looking curiously as he struggled and screamed. Smiles. That masked man with a ritual dagger. The scream died on his lips.

_Air… I… need-_

The dagger hanging above his chest.

Red eyes.

Darkness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**Hope you won't be disappointed by that one!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Wait for a heart that never lies.**

A scene he never expected greeted his eyes when he rushed into the large chamber, from where screaming was heard just moments before. Bodies were splattered, bathing in puddles of blood all over the place. The thing on the throne – well he could only guess who it was because their face was literally ripped off.

A butler clad in black was just kneeling next to a small, huddled shape on the floor. He seemed oblivious to the newcomers, focused only on the child in front of him. And really – if he alone was the cause of that massacre he didn't need to fear anything. From anybody. Ever. Other doors opened with a slam and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix rushed inside only to stop dead and fall silent at the sight of the massacre. The tall figure in black still didn't pay them any attention either.

'It's okay now, Young Master,' the butler said softly in the dead silence. 'My, my… Maybe it's not ok at all…' He carefully and gently scoped up the unmoving child from the floor and got up. 'If you excuse me,' he said and he just left and everybody was in such a shock that they just let him walk out like that. The silence in the chamber was deafening.

When the butler was gone he looked around again and noticed that something, somebody stirred near to where the butler was previously standing. Could it have been the other hostage? He hoped in a sudden thought, that she was alive and yes, the person on the floor was also a child, with bushy hair.

'Hermione!' somebody exclaimed and rushed to the girl who was trying to sit up shakily. She gratefully accepted help, not even pretending to be strong.

With disbelief, he walked further into the chamber, kicking the bodies face up to see their faces, recognizing them, giving them names as he went.

'He's alive!' somebody else shouted and he looked in their direction. Few people rushed to help but he just stood, rooted on the spot, trying to comprehend the sheer vastness of rage that massacred that place. To master such a power…

})i({

Guarded by the unrelenting Tonks, Harry and Ron could do nothing but sit in the common room, waiting. They complained about it a lot, saying that any help would be needed, that things had to be done, but she just smiled at them, explaining that they were best waiting here. They knew she wasn't happy to not be on the spot herself so in the end they had the decency to shut up about that and play cards while jumping at every sound.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, McGonagall brought the battered and tired looking Hermione to the common room. And Harry and Ron didn't know what to do other than throw themselves at her and hug her closely, trying to support her weight as she crumbled in their arms, sobbing.

'I think it's better for her that she spends time with you, rather than alone in the hospital wing,' McGonagall said quietly. 'Madame Pomfrey will come to check her up soon, after she deals with Professor Snape.' Not waiting for their reply, she left and the only sound in the Gryffindor common room was Hermione's crying.

})i({

He worked efficiently and quietly, like a perfect butler he was. Warm bath to clean the wounds and dirt, clean clothes for comfort and tucked covers just in case if the blue tint of the Young Master's lips was not only the lack of oxygen. A cold cloth on the burning forehead to fight the fever and a relaxing scent of herbs to make breathing easier. Fire in the hearth for warmth and the feeling of security. Milk to be warmed later and sweetened with honey, together with some painkillers, should they be needed.

The boy on the huge bed didn't even twitch but then, he didn't really expect him to. Now that the Young Master was out of any immediate danger, he charged himself in preparing some food to restore the child's energy later on – a nourishing, chicken soup. Even though he was in all that for the soul, he couldn't exactly help the protective instinct that he associated purely with his human form. Especially when his master was so purely helpless.

He left the soup to be warmed up later and went back to the spacious bedroom right in time to hear a small moan escaping his master's lips.

'Are you awake, Young Master?' he asked, coming up with some water. He helped the boy drink it. 'I have some hot milk with honey and painkillers,' he added.

'Please…' He helped him sit up slightly, his back propped against the pillows.

'Afterwards it will be best if you sleep some more. I shall have a meal prepared when you wake up again,' he said softly, watching his master take a small sip from the cup.

'Sounds good.' He said nothing more, waiting patiently to take back the cup and help the child to lie down. He also went to replace the wet cloth but the child was already asleep before he returned with the fresh one. Carefully, he placed it on the still burning forehead and went to check the fire.

})i({

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking at the people gathered in front of him. They have just finished cleaning up in the abandoned castle.

'It seems that only three people survived at all,' Lupin said quietly. 'Ciel Phantomhive, although I have no idea what state he is in. Hermione and she seems physically ok, though rather traumatised. And finally Snape…' he trailed off.

'He's gonna pull through, but it'll take time,' Madame Pomfrey said helpfully. 'He has some broken bones and minor internal damage so I think he will not wake up today.'

'Thank you,' Dumbledore acknowledged. 'But how come we don't know the state of Earl Phantomhive?'

'That butler of his refuses to let anybody inside,' Black growled. 'He says that he can handle everything on his own and we should take care of our own.'

'Well that cannot be helped for the moment. Later we need to talk with him as well, to know what exactly happened there.'

'That's pretty obvious, headmaster,' Lupin pointed out. 'He came and somehow killed everybody before we managed to even enter the castle. We collected all the bodies and listed all the names. Some we had to recognize by their signets though, because their faces were missing,' he shuddered while saying that. Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'Voldemort was also among the dead ones so I guess it's only to go through the Horcruxes and get rid of him once and for all.'

'It would seem so. We'll take care of that tomorrow, after we all get some rest,' Dumbledore decided. 'Also tomorrow I'll need to talk with Miss Granger and Earl Phantomhive I guess.'

'Good luck with the latter,' Sirius muttered angrily, but the others ignored him for the moment. Dumbledore told them to get some rest and to continue tomorrow with contacting the Ministry and giving away the bodies to the families. Then he dismissed them and after they all left, he looked thoughtfully at the desk.

'It's almost disappointing that it's over like that,' he muttered with a sigh and went to follow his own advice and get some rest. He needed his strength tomorrow to be strong for Hermione and Ciel.

})i({

He knew he was supposed to stay put in the common room, but he couldn't stand the cheerfulness of everybody when he felt that something bad would happened. He knew he wasn't supposed to know, but he heard them talking. He was fairly sure they haven't seen him anyway, so it didn't matter. They were walking to a meeting with Dumbledore, listing the names of the dead Deatheaters. He knew his father was a Deatheater, deeply loyal to the Dark Lord. He had told him many times, since he realized what power Sebastian had, he insisted that his father was careful and tried to avoid the situations where the Earl was getting hurt. His father's only reply was "well then get the Earl to our side". He knew it was a lost fight but he tried anyway. He failed but he made a friend.

"That demon just massacred everybody…" – one of Dumbledore's blind followers said as they walked. The images that sentence evoked were not ones he cared to see anytime again. So it was Sebastian after all, not Dumbledore or Lupin or any of them… He guessed it was better to die by the hand of a demon but did that really matter? Death was death and there was no coming back, no matter who killed his father.

"There's been Crabbe and Goyle…" – until he heard his family name, he hoped that somehow his father has survived. Maybe he hasn't been there, maybe he was sent away for some other mission, to oversee other projects.

Sebastian… The black butler only killed on his master's order, that much he was sure of. So it was as though Ciel, his friend, killed his father. He couldn't forgive that, right? How could he really… He would have to become the head of the family now, bear that burden… like Ciel does.

But his father… he was not a saint and he knew that Ciel would not ask to kill everybody just like that, on a whim. He didn't really want to know what they did to his friend, but it couldn't have been his father, could it? It was simply impossible because his father was not such a bad person, he wouldn't hurt a defenceless child… Unless that child was Harry Potter, but Harry Potter was a different story. Or Hermione Granger.

He knew he shouldn't go there, but he needed to know. A chill went down his spine when Sebastian opened the door and he looked right into those red eyes.

'Mr. Malfoy, you'll have to wait some time. The Young Master is sleeping now and I won't be waking him up for you any more than I did for that rude man, Mr. Black.' He would have grinned at that normally but now grinning was not an option. 'Please come back tomorrow evening. If the Young Master will want to see you then, I'll let you in.' And there was no time for arguing, because the demon closed the door swiftly, but quietly and he stood in front of those doors for few minutes.

He knew he wouldn't fall asleep, but he went to the dormitory anyway and closed the curtains of his bed to be alone with his grief.

})i({

He opened his eyes slowly, realizing that the curtain was pulled back and the winter sun was spilling into the room. It would have felt like just another day if not for the wet cloth on his forehead and the weird ache in his body.

'Good morning, Young Master,' Sebastian said as though nothing was out of order. He turned from the window which he just uncovered and moved towards the bed. 'I figured that you could need some food now, before I let you sleep some more,' he added and took the wet cloth off his forehead before putting his hand against it softly.

'What-'

'It seems that the fever has gone down, thankfully. How are you feeling?'

'I'm ok, what-' he stopped again but this time because memories flooded his head. Before he managed to panic Sebastian spoke again, making him focus back on the current moment.

'You should have called me earlier, Young Master,' he said softly, helping him to sit up and lean against the big pillows. 'I was there barely on time, but thankfully everything is over now.' He went away for a moment, only to bring a tray with a bowl of soup.

'That smells nice,' Ciel commented, sniffing the air. Sebastian bowed.

'I thought a nutritious chicken soup would be best to start the day,' he said and moved two steps away.

'Tell me what I need to know,' Ciel commanded as he took the spoon, happy that his hand wasn't shaking.

'After I removed the men in that castle?' Ciel nodded slightly, taking a tentative sip of the soup. 'We returned here and I took care of you. It seems you had an attack of asthma, I assume due to the cold. Thankfully it seems to be over now.'

'Yes.' He saw the demon smile.

'Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey insisted on being let in to see the Young Master, but I didn't let them in. They said they'd be back today to check on you.'

'I don't want to see them today. And her I don't want to see at all, I don't need her charms,' he said as forcefully as he could in his state. The soup was spreading warmth inside and making him feel like another nap was the best option for the day. Sebastian bowed, obviously not wanting to question that request.

'I will make sure they won't get in then,' he said. 'Also Mr. Malfoy wanted to see you and I told him to come back today evening.'

'That's ok. I'll have to get more presentable though.' The demon smirked.

'Of course, there is still plenty of time till the evening,' he said and took away the tray with the empty plate.

'And later we have to tell Dumbledore to get us back home. I'm sick of this place, really. That's why I waited with calling you. I wanted to make sure that you kill Voldemort as well.'

'That was indeed a smart move,' Sebastian commented, helping him to lie back down. 'Rest now and I'll make some early dinner for you and Mr. Malfoy.' He wanted to protest, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a yawn and then his eyes were already closing.

})i({

Having dispatched everybody to their duties, Dumbledore made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He knew that all the students were out, having lessons so he expected it when he was met with relative silence and three serious faces. He told McGonagall that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be allowed to stay behind for a day or two.

'Good morning, professor,' Hermione said with a small smile and he smiled back brightly.

'Good morning Hermione. Harry, Ron… How are you today?' Even Mr. Weasley understood that the question was really directed at Hermione rather than all of them.

'Better now that I'm back,' she said softly. 'It was a rather scary trip,' she added and sighed. 'And I guess you came to ask me what happened.'

'I'm sorry, my dear. I need to know and the faster it's done the faster I can let you rest and truly enjoy the company of your friends,' he said quietly and she sighed again before telling him how it started. How Malfoy started to get Ciel to hang out with him and how she did her best to counter that and spend some time with Ciel herself. She said what she taught him and described how the Earl would play them both had they happened to meet him together. Finally she said how, on that feral day, she decided to beat Malfoy to it and suggested they go to gather the herbs for potions and then she paused.

'What happened then?' Dumbledore prompted softly.

'Then we has this discussion about how it was impossible to kidnap somebody on Hogwart's grounds and he insisted that it was possible using Muggle methods… Isn't it ironic how that was exactly what happened? We were gagged and put to sleep and we woke up in that cold, damp cell and…' she trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing, telling them how they got tortured and how the Deatheaters seemed more interested in Sebastian than in Harry. At least at that time. She said how they threatened to blind Ciel and how scared she was because of his sudden cough. Dumbledore had a feeling that she wasn't saying everything, but he let it slide for the moment. Maybe there were moments of their imprisonment that she didn't want to share with her two friends yet but since Madame Pomfrey assured him there were barely any marks of physical treatment on her, he was calm about whatever might have transpired.

'And then we were brought in front of Voldemort and he said that the demon would come to collect the soul if it's master was on the verge of death and when he called the Dementors…' she paused.

'The Dementors?' There was no trace of them when they arrived. Hermione nodded.

'I think Ciel must have some really bad memories. He started crying and chocking and screaming and I don't think I even thought about my worst memories, I was so scared for him,' she said, eyes wide open. He put a calming hand on her arm.

'I don't know those memories, whatever it is he hides it pretty well,' he said. 'But now it's over. I guess Voldemort was right because the demon came and killed them all, everybody who was present in that room, except for you, professor Snape and of course Earl Phantomhive.'

'Professor Snape?' Ron exclaimed outraged.

'It's thanks to him that we knew where to find Hermione,' Dumbledore pointed out and Ron fell silent. He talked with them some more, before excusing himself and going to meet Madame Pomfrey and visit Ciel.

There, however, they were met by an impenetrable wall called Sebastian Michaelis.

'The Young Master is resting and should not be disturbed,' the demon said stubbornly for what must have been a tenth time during their short conversation.

'I can help him so that he won't need so much rest to recover after that trial,' Madame Pomfrey repeated for the fifth time.

'The Young Master does not wish for your assistance, Madame. Furthermore, he'll meet you, headmaster, when he's recovered.'

'I need to discuss with him what happened in that castle,' Dumbledore insisted.

'That can wait. The health of my master is my priority.'

'Then you should let me in!' Madame Pomfrey said and tried to squeeze past, but the demon gripped her hand.

'Please, Madame, don't make me use force. My orders are clear and under no circumstances will I let you enter that apartment,' he said slowly and deliberately.

'When can we come back?' Dumbledore asked, giving up.

'You can come back tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey should not waste her time.'

})i({

He woke up feeling much better and even sat up before Sebastian showed up in the bedroom.

'You're awake,' the demon noted, entering.

'Obviously.'

'I was going to wake you up for dinner,' he said and came closer. 'I have prepared some clothes, if you let me help you…' They went through the routine quickly and Ciel found himself in the dining room, facing a tired looking Draco Malfoy.

'How are you?' the other Slytherin asked as he entered.

'I'm alright, but you look tired,' Ciel pointed out, sitting at the table. Draco sat down as well and for the moment when Sebastian served them the dinner, they remained silent. Only when the demon finally left did Draco look up at Ciel.

'I'm sorry about what they did to you,' he said candidly, surprising the Earl.

'Why-' he stopped abruptly and Draco nodded.

'My father was one of them,' he said so quietly that Ciel almost couldn't hear him.

'Was… Was he with them at that time?' he was afraid of the answer but he needed to ask. Draco didn't say anything but the way he looked away told Ciel everything he needed to know. 'I'm sorry,' he said simply, knowing that words were not enough. Draco waved his hand dismissively.

'I've been thinking about it the whole night. You were protecting yourself,' his voice was firm. 'I don't even want to know what you went through and I don't want to even think that it could have been my father personally…' he trailed off. 'I am sad, but you were only protecting yourself.' But there was something cold in his voice and Ciel knew that it wasn't so simple.

'If there's anything I can do…'

'I guess you can tell me how it is to be the head of the family,' Draco said bitterly and it was Ciel's time to look away. 'Now we're almost the same.'

'Except you know who to blame,' he pointed out quietly. He wanted to add "and you still have your mother", but he didn't want to sound like he was complaining. He wasn't going to tell the other one how hard it was – he would figure out on his own soon enough.


	12. Epilogue

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Harry Potter to JK Rowling.**

**This unlikely crossover idea and the words are mine though so please don't take them.**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Until the day that lies become truth.**

He breathed in deeply the unmistakeable smell of home and smiled – it felt good to be back, in the familiar place with the familiar problems…

'Professor Dumbledore assured me that only a week has passed since we disappeared,' he said to the butler walking right behind him with a small suitcase. He didn't bring back many things, he didn't want any physical memories of his time in Hogwarts – the ones in his head were enough and it was not as though he would have the time to forget them. Dumbledore also assured them that they aged only that one week that passed in their reality, though how that transpired Ciel had no idea.

'That should be alright,' the butler replied and Ciel could hear the relief in his voice, probably because they were back. Truthfully, in the end he was afraid the headmaster of Hogwarts would want to keep them and they would have to search for their own way back but after he threatened to unleash Sebastian upon the wizarding world, the old man relented. His butler has left quite an impression after dealing with the Deatheaters like he had. He wondered privately if it was as easy as Sebastian made it sound, but he knew the demon would never admit having problems fulfilling any of his master's wishes.

'Young Master! You're back from the trip!' Finny the gardener said, running up to them with a huge grin.

'Hello Finny,' he said, his good mood keeping up for the moment. He sincerely hoped there were no ruined parts of the manor nor blackened food waiting inside and as far as he could see, the gardens were quite alright.

'It's so nice to have you back, I'll tell May Linn and Bard!' He said and ran off.

'Well, it seems that not much have changed,' Sebastian commented dryly but Ciel still heard the relief in his voice – the demon was happy to be back.

'Indeed,' he agreed, making sure to not smile too much. 'We should get back to work, we wasted a whole week!' he added.

'Young Master learned quite a lot during the two years in Hogwarts, so I think we can take today afternoon off and simply settle back in. I'll prepare a tea momentarily and a light lunch later, unless Bard made something that's actually edible.'

'I wouldn't put my hopes up,' Ciel muttered, but greeted the chef and the maid politely and somewhat happily. After those creepy house elves he would not exchange his familiar servants for anybody. Even Tanaka came to greet him, announcing that nothing happened during the week that the Young Master and Sebastian were travelling.

Ciel thanked them all for keeping the house and went to his study, to put order in things that needed to be ordered. Sebastian went to prepare the tea, as he promised, and Ciel decided to wait for him and ask where he thinks was the best place to store a wand. It was impossible to bring too many material things so long backwards, but apparently wands were exceptions and he wasn't exactly prepared to throw his out. Even if he never planned to use it.

Knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he told Sebastian to come in. The butler opened the door and entered the study together with a scent of a good tea. He announced the tea as he poured it and handed it to Ciel.

'I see you didn't let go of the wand,' he noted, nodding towards the object on the desk. 'You shouldn't keep it like that, in plain view.'

'I know. I've been wondering if it's any use keeping it close,' he replied and took a sip of the tea.

'Are you asking me, Young Master?'

'Yes, I'm asking you, butler,' he said with slight irritation. Sebastian smirked.

'I don't think the Young Master needs the protection it offers and the use of it might attract unwanted attention.' Ciel nodded – he was thinking similar thoughts.

'Put it away somewhere,' he said and the butler took the wand.

'It seems that not much happened during that week,' Sebastian said and gave him a small stack of newspapers. 'I skimmed through them to see if there was anything that required immediate attention, but there seems to be no such thing.'

'Good, I would hate to miss anything important.' He gave the empty cup to the butler who understood his correctly and poured some more. They really knew each other too well.

'Can I ask a question?' Sebastian asked, giving him back the cup. He put it on the desk and looked at his butler.

'Ask.'

'In the archives Draco Malfoy gave you – why didn't you check the date of your death?' He smiled slightly at the question and leaned back in his armchair.

'I know by the reactions of Potter and his friends that it will be soon, I don't need to know more,' he paused and looked at his hands, at the cursed ring of Phantomhive family. He would be the last one to wear it. 'If I knew the exact date, maybe I would make some mistakes, maybe it's so soon that I'd grow impatient?'

'Impatient about what?'

'Impatient that I have no clue and I apparently have only a month to solve it or something like that. No, I don't want that kind of pressure on myself. We have all the time in the world to solve it, don't we?' Sebastian smirked. 'As you suggested, I shall take today's afternoon off, but tomorrow we need to investigate the contacts of the Durless family. I don't want any surprises from wizards or the like.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

})i({

Draco stared at the man in front of him, the words that he just heard not quite sinking in. Still, he took the envelope that has long not been white anymore, it's wax seal ancient. At least in Draco's eyes. He has just graduated from Hogwarts with grades good enough for his status. He was going to marry a pretty, pure blood witch that his father found for him ten years ago and together they will lead the Malfoy family on the new but not too revolutionary path. There was still a dull ache in his heart, every time he thought about his father and his untimely death, but he's gotten used to it and could withstand it. He knew that his mother was likely to fall apart on his wedding next week, like she did nearly every time that his father's name was mentioned or in a situation where she wished he was with her. However, for the moment he forced himself to focus on the man in front of him.

'What is it again?' he asked, turning the envelope in his hand.

'A letter obviously,' the man replied with the tone suggesting impatience.

'Who from? Why was it not delivered by owl?' he asked sharply, almost dropping the innocent piece of paper – if that was some sort of a curse…

'It has been entrusted to our bank to be personally delivered to Mr. Draco Malfoy, upon his return from Hogwarts,' the man said. So whoever sent it was a wizard – but obviously – what muggle would seal an envelope with wax, really…

'Entrusted by whom?'

'We don't know, but we tested it thoroughly and it's just paper, ink and wax – there's no evil curses or traps,' the man explained patiently.

'Alright, I'll take it. But if it's some sort of a sick joke I'll make you pay dearly!' Draco threatened but the man just bowed deeply, saying that it was not a joke and left. Draco closed the door and went to his study. He wanted to throw the letter on the desk and forget about it, but something stopped his hand.

He looked again at the seal, wondering where he had seen such a crest before. With a sigh, he opened the top of the envelope and pulled out the pages covered with elegant writing.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I hope you still remember me, even though some years must have passed for you as well. I guess you don't care but I got back safely and I was able to reassume my search for revenge. No, revenge is not the right word – I was able to find the culprit behind the deaths of my parents. You will never believe me, so I won't tell you and besides that's not why I'm writing._

There was only one possibility, but he couldn't quite believe it. He glanced at the signature – Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and he sat down heavily. Of course he remembered the one-eyed boy and his demon butler – they were in his nightmares about the death of his father but they were also in the good memories from his fifth year at Hogwarts. It wasn't often that he met intelligent people who were willing to chat with him, much less actually beat him in chess like Ciel would. He put the letter away and moved to pour himself some Fire Whiskey. He wasn't sure how Ciel managed to send him that letter through the years that separated them, but he was going to read it now and he felt he might need some whiskey.

_As you might have guessed I have avenged my parents and brought hell upon those who pushed me into living hell and now my life is running towards it's end. Sebastian is waiting till I write my good byes for those I deem worthy, so that he can deliver them and then take my soul. Maybe I'm being a coward now and trying to prolong my life by few moments, but I don't really regret my choices. Now that my mission is complete I don't see the reason to live on._

Those were such a harsh words to write, but they fitted Ciel perfectly. He was always curious about what happened to make him so serious and grown up, but Ciel never wanted to discuss that.

_ You didn't realize but I h__ad Sebastian investigate you – I needed to know who I'm dealing with. So now I think it's only fair to answer the questions you had._

With heavy heart, Draco read about the hell his friend has been through and thought that he had it easy after all. At least in some aspects.

_I'm not sure why I'm telling you all that, maybe I need to share it with somebody in the end. I cannot tell anybody here because that would possibly end in some history books and that's the last thing I wish for the Phantomhive family. What I know is that __I'm writing to you because, while I didn't know you well, I know we would have become friends and furthermore, I feel guilty for being the one to murder your father. I remember what you said the other evening but I came to realize that everybody leaves somebody behind. I cannot honestly say that I regret killing the ones that sullied my name, but I do regret that it means leaving broken-hearted people behind._

He also remembered, and he knew he did not really blame Ciel. The examination of his father's wand shed light on the imprisonment of Ciel and Hermione, too much light for Draco's comfort. Hermione Granger suffered from the attention that was given her afterwards and Draco was happy that Ciel could avoid it. Furthermore, Dumbledore decided to leave no proof of the extraordinary guest that Hogwarts had and even before Draco graduated there has been rumours of a one-eyed boy and a demon butler that he knew would grow to be one of the legends or maybe myths of the castle. He thought it unfair to those who saved the "good" wizarding world, but he had nothing to say as the remnant of the dark side and Harry Potter somehow got all the glory in the end.

_Though – I hope you're not broken-hearted anymore when you read this letter. __Humans have the power to get through anything if they are willing to try. I want to believe that you got over that incident and what other people say about your family. I will never know, of course because even if I have an immortal soul now, I won't have it much longer. I can therefore believe whatever I want and I believe that you take the right choices and make your father proud as the head of the Malfoy family._

Draco snorted. Of course his family's reputation hasn't changed, even though the Dark Lord was dead for two years and all the leftovers of his organization were wiped clean. He managed to prove that neither his mother nor himself had any real ties to the dark world, besides the obvious – his father. And since Lucius Malfoy was dead (and Draco didn't really want to remember the state of his corpse), Narcissa and Draco managed to escape punishment. Some, like the Weasleys, were obviously not too happy about that, however, and they spread rumours and dislike and Draco knew it wouldn't be easy to restore the status of his family. He already felt the burden at school and now that he was going to officially start his duties, it tripled.

However, Ciel managed and he was even younger – Draco thought suddenly that he wouldn't want to disappoint his friend.

_ Sebastian will put this letter in your wizarding bank, the one that still exists in your times. Yes – I did some investigation of the wizarding world and in the end it maybe helped me a bit with my mission. Now I have enough contacts to put that letter in a safe box. Sebastian will instruct them to deliver it to you upon your graduation from Hogwarts and though I have no means of verifying if it happens, I hope it does._

_ Farewell, my friend._

_ Earl Ciel Phantomhive_

Draco closed his eyes, trying to take in the reality and then he laughed. That kid! That kid was so resourceful, he seriously couldn't be any worse. He carefully put the letter back in the envelope and put it in the locked drawer in which he kept the most precious things. If he would loose his will to succeed one day, he'd read it again and, just to not be worse – he would manage.

'Farewell… my friend…'

})i({ THE END })i({

* * *

**That's all folks, at least on that story.  
**

**If you've been lurking around don't be shy - I'll be happy to have your comment now in the end. If you've been commenting - don't stop ;)**

**I really enjoyed writing this story (and it was also very easy to write) and I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Thanks for all the comments (so far ;) ) and adding this one as your fav story - it means a lot!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
